Worlds Apart
by LunaJay07
Summary: After Logan Mitchell's parents are killed in a horrible accident, he is forced to live with Kendall Knight, his ex best friend who he hasn't spoken to in over two years. Kendall isn't too thrilled about the situation either and to make matters worst, Kendall is secretly in love with the boy who ruined his life. A/U Kogan with a side of Jarlos (Disclaimer: I do not own BTR)
1. Tragedy

**Author Note: **this is a new story that i just couldn't wait to post. I have quite a few chapters already typed up so updates shouldn't take too long and it wont interfere Hidden Journals. This is A/U so the boys are in high school and there is no BTR. Its mostly about Kendall and Logan, but James and Carlos will make plenty of appearances as well. Hope you like it :)

**Prologue**

Kendall and Logan were born less than two months a parts, Logan in September, Kendall in November. The two have been inseparable since the beginning.

Even the elementary school knew to never separate them when they did the class rosters during the summer. They made that mistake during their second grade year where the two refused to go their separate ways. The first day of school, the two walked in together to Logan's class, sharing a chair while Kendall refused to go to his own. Phone calls of course were made, tears were cried and after a week of the two being placed in their own respective classes, where fits and temper tantrums were consistent for both boys, the school finally gave in and moved Kendall into Logan's class.

Even at home it was difficult for either Johanna or Jennifer, long time best friends themselves) to get their own son to arrive home alone. They finally were able to get the boys to compromise. Every day after school, the boys would rotate from one house to another, playing and doing their homework before eating dinner. As soon as the meal was done, they would go their own ways for the night, only to start all over again for breakfast the next day before heading off to school together. Weekends were no different. Friday nights were spent at the Mitchell's while Saturdays were at the Knight's.

It wasn't until High School that things began to change. The boys were older. They were experiencing new things, new feelings and new beginnings. It wasn't that they were thrown into different cliques like most childhood friends are usually split. No, they had the same friends. Most of the same interest, but they did find their own paths.

Kendall was into sports, especially hockey, while Logan joined the debate team and various educational clubs. The few hours after school where they went their separate ways were good for them. They needed it, but of course Logan never missed a game, being one of the loudest cheerers in the bleachers, while Kendall never missed a competition, making sure that Logan had someone in the audience every time.

They survived the first half of their Freshmen year with no problems at all. They were popular. Their grades were at the top of their class and best of all they had each other. That is, until that final day. The day they both regret for the rest of their lives. The day when Logan let his emotions get the better of him and without even realizing it at first, turned both their lives into a living hell.

**Chapter 1: Tragedy**

"Are you sure, about this Jennifer? Taking in a teenager after a tragedy like this isn't going to be easy. We can try to get a hold of his uncle again to see-"

"No dear. I made up my mind. He is staying with us and that's final."

"But you already have Kendall and Katie to worry about. You don't need-"

"I don't need you to worry, Kelly. He will be as fine as one can be for these circumstances. Johanna was my best friend and her kid is my kid. If she was in my position I know for a fact she would be saying the same thing and you know it too."

Kelly nodded her head looking down at her notebook as tears filled her eyes. She had been the Johanna's personal assistant since Logan was a toddler. They had treated her like family even opening up their home to her when times were hard. Now she was standing there, across the street fulfilling their last wishes in making sure their only son would be alright. She wanted to care for the boy herself, but she knew she wouldn't be able too. She no longer had a job and had to find her own place to place. She was in no position to be taking in a teenager.

"I'm just worried about him is all," she sniffed.

"I know you are, but I promise he is in good hands," Jennifer Knight reassured her once more, "Everything is going to be fine and you are more than welcome to come visit any time you want."

"Thank you," Kelly's crying lightened up at the reassurance that she would still be welcomed.

"Now go on and break a leg at that job interview," Jennifer gave her a warm and encouraging smile.

Kelly nodded her head, "Tell Logan I said goodbye and that I will call him," she insisted as she made her way down the driveway to her car. She got into the seat, closing the door before pulling down her vanity mirror. After touching up her makeup and wiping the tear stains from her cheeks, she gave Jennifer a wave before backing out of the driveway.

Jennifer watched as the Toyota drove down the street before her eyes landed on the house across the street. The house was nearly empty. A For Sale sign creaked as it swung on it's hinges with the light breeze. She, Kelly and Logan had walked through it three days ago deciding together what would be moved, what was to be put into storage and what would be sold.

The front lawn was littered with boxes and furniture set into two piles; one that would be placed into the moving van and sent to storage, while the other pile was slowly disappearing as it was walked across the street to the Knight's residence.

It was early April. The warm weather only arrived a week before melting the snow, but still chilly enough for jackets to be worn. It was hard to believe that just over a week ago, the worst snow storm of the season had torn the two families world's apart and gluing the remaining pieces together.

"Kendall took off again!" Jennifer jumped as her twelve year old daughter appeared from behind her, dragging her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Katie questioned, her brown eyes softening as she saw her mother's eyes begin to glisten with tears once again.

Jennifer nodded, pulling out yet another tissue from her pocket and wiping her eyes as Katie wrapped her arms around her waist, "It'll get better, Mom. I promise," the young girl assured her.

Jennifer opened her arms, pulling her daughter into her embrace, "In time, Sweetheart. For now we just have to take it one step at a time. Now about your brother. Where is he anyway?"

Katie shrugged before her eyes fell on the blond and pointed up the street, "Here he comes," she rolled her eyes before heading across the street to pick up another box.

"Kendall!" Jennifer called out as her son strolled up the driveway. Over the past two weeks, he just seem to keep disappearing, knowing perfectly well that things needed to be done and she wasn't about to let him off the hook, "Kendall Donald Knight, where have you been? We have been working all morning and needed your help!"

Kendall simply shrugged as he walked pass her and into the house. Sighing, Jennifer followed him as he made his way towards the basement that was converted into his bedroom. He had once had his own room on the second floor along with his mother and Katie, but as the kids grew older, she decided to work from home and needed the office space. Therefore, they moved him down into the basement. He didn't mind though. It was big and all his.

Until now.

Kendall scowled as he pushed past the brown haired teenager who was slowly ascending the steps. With his head hung low and hidden beneath his hood, he didn't even see the blond coming. Harshly, Kendall bumped into him, causing the other boy to rock on his heels as he reached out for the railings to stop himself from falling.

"Kendall!" His mother scolded from the top stair as she waited for Logan to clear the way, "You alright sweetie?" she asked. The boy nodded with a weak smile before disappearing back out the front door. Quickly Jennifer made her way down and into her son's living quarters.

She looked around in disgust. Clothes were scattered all around the room. An empty pizza box on the floor near the couch. Kendall just sat there with his eyes glued to the X-Box game that was loading.

"I told you to clean this pigsty up three days ago!" Jennifer shrieked picking up a random article of clothing and chucking it at her son to get his attention.

"And I told you that I didn't want him here!" Kendall shot back, his green eyes focused on the television as his thumbs moved rapidly causing the zombies to fall one by one as he shot them with the virtual weapon.

Jennifer sighed as she approached her son. Brushing off a few potato chip crumbs from the couch cushion, she sat down next to him lowering her voice to a gentler tone as she placed a finger under his chin to force him to look at her, "What has gotten into you, Kendall? This isn't you," she said gesturing towards the room. "You're usually so organized and you never talked to me that way. What's wrong?"

Kendall paused his game as he sighed, turning to his mother, "Why does he have to live here?"

"Kendall, we've already discussed this. He's only sixteen and he has no where else to go and before you even say anything," she cut him off as his mouth began to open, "Kelly's life was torn apart too. She has to find a new job and a new place to live. She's been with the Mitchells since she was seventeen and interning for Johanna. She has her own growing up to with out having to worry about a teenager."

Kendall sighed, "Couldn't he stay on the couch or something?"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow choosing to ignore that last suggestion, "What happened to you two? You use to be so close."

Kendall shrugged turning his head to avoid her eyes, "I don't know. Stuff?" he lied. He knew perfectly well what happened. Logan ruined his life, but his parents were too blind to see him for what he really was.

"It's only for a little while, Kendall. The landlord already agreed to send Buddah Bob here as soon as he can to put up a wall so you both can have your privacy. Besides, another year and you'll both be off to college."

Kendall smiled at the thought as he looked back to his mother, "Fine, Mom. I'll give it a try," he gave in. It was hard to say no to her. Katie might have been the baby, but Kendall was a mama's boy. There was no denying it.

"Great, now how about you come on up and help Logan and Katie with the rest of the boxes."

Kendall nodded, throwing down his remote as he stood up, "Ill be right there," he called out as he watched his mother ascend the staircase.

Kendall glanced around what use to be his room. Yes it still was his, but not all his anymore. What had once been his 'man cave' as his friends liked to call it was now tightly pushed to one side of the basement, while the other now contained an additional bed, two dressers, a tall oak bookcase and piles and piles of boxes.

Shaking his head, he made to climb the stairs only to be pushed back by a box, "Owe! That hurt!" he cried out grabbing his arm where the sharp corner of the box had hit him.

"Sorry," came the sarcastic reply. "Didn't see you there!"

Ignoring the comment, Kendall turned on his heels continuing up the stairs. Though Logan never saw it, the blond was smiling, because for the first time in two years Logan had spoken to him. Sure he heard his voice in class as he answered a question, or over heard him in the halls and definitely heard him as he hid in the back of the auditorium watching Logan during one of his debates, but for the first time in two years, Logan had spoken directly to him.

**Author note:** should I continue?


	2. Grey Skies

**Author Note: **thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Im so glad that you are interested in this. You will meet Carlos in the next chapter then James in chapter 4! :) Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: Gray Skies**

Logan couldn't sleep. It was his first night living at the Knight's and it took all he had to hold back the tears. He wanted to cry, needed to cry but he wouldn't give Kendall the satisfaction. He was the stronger one. He had to be.

Instead, he lied awake, his arms wrapped tightly around the old ratty baby blanket that his mother had knitted before he was born. If he closed his eyes, he could still smell her sweet scent on it. For a night shirt, he wore one of his father's old tee-shirts. One of the few he managed to salvage from the 'garbage' pile that Kelly had taking to the city dump just yesterday. He wanted to argue and keep them all, but he knew he had little use for them, so instead he saved his father's favorites. The one's he would wear instead of his usual business suit on his days off and while on vacation.

As he breathed in what remained of his parents, his eyes flashed across the room settling on the bundle of blankets on the opposite bed. Slowly the blankets moved up and down as their occupant slept peacefully. His only care in the world being that he was now obligated to share his room.

Logan shook his head. That wasn't completely true. His mother had been like a mother to Kendall. She was his God Mother and Mama Mitchell as the Knight kids had come to call her. Even after they had stopped speaking to one another, Kendall would still stop by the Mitchell household to see his God Mother and visit with the family. After all, it was his family too.

It was no different for Logan. He was often at the Knight's home for dinner or playing helping Katie with her school work. He still loved them all. It's not like he just disowned all of them as well. They meant too much to him. It was Kendall he disowned.

Logan watched as Kendall slept, wondering what was going through his head. Did he cry like Logan did when he got the news? Did he even think of Logan and how he was handling it?

He doubted it, but Mama Knight had insisted that the first words out of Kendall's mouth when his Mother had explained what happened was if Logan was alright, though Logan wouldn't let himself believe it. It was probably part of the ploy to agree to not only come live with her, but to also have to live with his ex-best friend.

If Kendall cared at all, he would of made an effort to find out for himself other than ignore him through the entire last week even though the two were in close proximity to each other the majority of the time.

Logan needed someone. Logan needed him, but he was too stubborn to admit it. He still cared for Kendall. He missed him more than he would let on. He wanted nothing more than to travel back in time and erase that entire day from his history, but he couldn't. It was impossible.

Logan sniffled slightly as he wiped away the one tear that managed to escape the barriers he had put up. His thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't determine if the tear came from thinking about his parents or the fact that the boy he missed most was sleeping less then twelve feet away.

A part of him wanted nothing more than to saunter his way over to the other bed, climb in and cry in Kendall's arms.

But that was impossible. Kendall couldn't fix this. He couldn't fix any of it.

After all, it was Kendall who ruined his life two years ago. He'd probably just make everything worse now.

Still he couldn't help but stare. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Logan wished he could say the same. After all it was half past two in the morning and he was returning back to school in the morning.

It had been over a week since he last attended and he already knew what it would be like. The stares. The sympathetic looks. The 'comforting' gestures. All the things that people will think would be helpful to him, when in reality it only makes it worse. It'll just make him think of it more when he needed school to be his distraction.

Plus he knew that everyone had already heard the whole story. Including the new arrangements with the Knights. Everyone knew what happened between him and Kendall. It was no secret in school, though no one talked about it. They knew not to talk about it, but that wouldn't stop them from watching and waiting. Waiting to see which one of them would kill the other first.

They didn't know how much Logan yearned to be friends with Kendall again. They didn't know, even though he might of said it when he was pissed at the other boy, he would never bring any harm to him or wish it upon him.

But what's done is done. No matter how hard Logan wished, dreamed and hoped, he knew that Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight would never be friends again.

With that final thought in mind he rolled over away from Kendall and let sleep overcome him.

Though it felt like minutes, it was more like five hours before his eyes were opened again. It was dark except for the light coming from the night stand across the room. For a moment he still thought it was the middle of the night until he glanced at his alarm clock. It was seven-thirty. He had overslept.

He glanced around remembering that the darkness was due to the face that there were no windows. No longer will he wake up to the soft rays of the sunrise or birds chirping just outside his window. He wouldn't be able to sit on his bed and watch the snow fall in the winter or listen to the rain as it lulled him back to sleep.

He now lived in a basement. More like a dungeon or so he thought with the dragon that was now standing over him huffing about being late.

Logan sat up, an unfamiliar pillow falling off his chest which he assumed was the thing that had hit him and woken him up. He looked up to see Kendall standing over him, already dressed, his leather jacket on with his backpack swung over one of his shoulders. Logan wasn't sure why he had even bothered to bring the bag. It was no secret that Kendall Knight hadn't done a homework assignment in over two years.

"Get up! You missed breakfast and you're going to be late!" was all Kendall said before turning and walking up the stairs.

Logan groaned as he leapt up from bed. Rummaging through a few boxes, he found his clothes before hurrying to put them on. Using the basement bathroom he and Kendall also shared, Logan brushed his teeth before running a brush through his hair.

With his satchel thrown over his shoulder, he took the stairs two at a time only to find the kitchen empty except for his adopted sister.

"Over sleep?" Katie chuckled, sipping her hot chocolate while reading through the stock news.

"He left already?" Logan asked looking around. It only took him ten minutes to get ready. It's not like he dragged it on.

"Afraid so."

"Your mom?"

"Had a meeting."

"How are you getting to school?"

"Tyler's mom. It's called car pooling."

Logan groaned at his bad luck. Ever since the accident, Logan had been weary of driving anywhere. Even being near a car freaked him out. He got over his fear of being in the passenger seat, but the driver seat still wasn't working very well for him. Jennifer of course had insisted that he ride with Kendall to school which wouldn't have been too bad, except for the fact that Kendall hadn't bothered to wait for him.

"Guess I'll start walking then," Logan groaned, his shoulders slumped as he walked towards the front door.

"In that case, you might want to grab an umbrella! It's raining cats and dogs out there," Katie called after him, not even bothering to look up from her paper.

Logan groaned again. What a way to start back to school. Late and soaking wet. Walking to the closet, he pulled out an umbrella before walking to the door as a car honked outside. He opened it up to see a familiar red Toyota waiting by the curb.

"Did I mention I called Kelly for you?" Katie's voice sounded from behind him. He whirled around to find the pre-teen leaning against the door jam, her arms crossed over her chest with a grin on her face.

Logan smiled, kissing her cheek, "Thanks Katie. I owe you."

"You better get going. You're going to be late," Katie urged, patting him the back as she did so.


	3. Bad Reputation

**Author Note: **finally time to meet Carlos! Just to warn you, their personalities in this are far from their BTR personalities (except maybe Logan). And you get to meet Kendall's high school persona. Dont be too harsh on him. Theres a reason to his madness and as you will see in the end of the chapter, its not as bad as he seems. I actually wanted Logan to play his character since it would be completely different from his BTR character, but this way worked a lot better.

OK i babbled on enough... just want to say thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting

**Chapter 3: Bad Reputation**

"Well?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow starring at his best friend who stood leaning against a set of lockers, arms crossed and foot tapping, waiting for the Knight boy who sauntered slowly down the hall, "Well what?"

Carlos Garcia rolled his eyes, throwing his arms into the air before tearing his Gucci sunglasses off to look his friend in the eye, "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about!"

Kendall glanced around the hall momentarily before shoving Carlos out of his way in order to get to his locker, "Would you keep it down?" he groaned as he shoved his bag into the metal box before slamming it shut, "He overslept, so I left."

"You fucking just left him there!"

Kendall cringed at the volume of his voice. Looking around, he growled at a passing Freshmen who glanced their way, "Suck it!" he said low, gesturing towards his crotch, effectively scaring the kid away before turning back to his amused friend.

"Recruiting them young are we?"

"Shut the fuck up," Kendall hissed before walking down the hall, Carlos on his tail.

"Speaking of fuck-" Carlos continued, his voice lower this time, "Why- after two years- did you pass up the opportunity to be alone with him in a car?"

"Not exactly a situation I want to be in. Besides, after two years, the only thing he says to me is 'Sorry, didn't see you there!'" Kendall mocked recalling the previous day when Logan had purposely bumped into him.

"He talked to you?" Carlos' eyes widened. "This is good! You're making progress!"

Kendall stopped in his tracks, turning to glare at his friend who threw his hands in the air in mock surrender, "I'm just saying!"

"Yo! Knight! Garcia!" a voice called from behind them. They turned to see Dak Zevon, the richest kid in school walking towards them, waving a hand full of flyers.

"Parents out of town again?" Carlos asked, taking the offered flyer and looking it over with a wide grin.

"Are they ever not out of town?" Dak shot back, an eyebrow raised. "Just to warn you, James is out for a rematch. He's been working on his moves all week."

Carlos chuckled slightly shaking his head, "Well tell him to give it up. He'll never beat the Dance champ!"

"Yea well, people are lining up and taking bets already. You're the favorite to win of course, but James isn't exactly a long shot either. You want in on the action, Knight?"

Kendall simply shook his head, "Naw, I'm busy that night."

"Suit yourself," Dak shrugged before turning away and heading for his group of friends.

"You really should come. It's not like you really got anything better to do," Carlos urged as they continued walking.

"Why the fuck would I waste my time at one of his parties?"

"Because he always throws the best!" Carlos gave him a 'duh' look. "You go to everyone else's lame ass parties. You do know that he never goes, right?"

Kendall stopped in his tracks turning to his friend, "Huh?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"I know Dak and Logan are friends, but I swear, I've been to everyone of his parties and Logan has never been there. In fact, I haven't seen him at a party since Fresh-" he halted, mid-sentence as he saw Kendall tense. Nobody mentioned that year. Not even him. "Look, I'm just saying you need to get out more. Besides, either you come to the party or end up staying home. With him. In your room. Alone!"

"Oki! Fine!," Kendall snapped. "I get it. I'll go, but if it's lame, I'm out!"

Carlos grinned as he clapped his hands together in celebration, "You wont regret it!"

"And you better not leave me alone to go fuck one of your little man-whores!"

"Whoa! Watch it! You're the one known as the man-whore around here."

Kendall's shoulders dropped as he listened to his friend, "Yea well I do love the cock!" he groaned, his hand on the doorknob of his classroom, "See you at lunch!"

He bid goodbye to his best friend who entered the classroom across the hall, before Carlos turned towards his own. The bell had rung a good four minutes ago, but Kendall didn't care. He walked in, letting the door slam behind him as he took his usual seat in the back to the chorus of 'Detention, Mr. Knight' in which the entire class now took it upon themselves to say, giving their history teacher a break.

Kendall sat down, propping his feet up onto the empty desk beside him, leaning his head back while he closed his eyes. Mr. Stetson paid him no mind. This was nothing new and the history teacher had figured out months ago that lecturing the blond did nothing but waste his teaching time.

A good fifty minutes later and the bell rang, waking Kendall up from his nap. He shook his head, trying to wake up as he waited for the students to exit. When he was the final person to leave, he got to his feet and made his way to the front of the class.

"Nice nap today, Kendall?" Mr. Steston inquired as he erased the board, preparing it for his next class.

"I did, sir. Your lecture on Pearl Harbor was intriguing, though you failed to mention that the attack was a preventive action to keep the US Pacific Fleet from interfering in the planned attacks in Southeast Asia that Japan was planning against Britain, the Netherland and the US."

Mr. Stetson shook his head, "Perhaps if you were here on time, you wouldn't have missed that part," he said turning towards his student for the first time, leaning on his desk as he spoke, "Now can you tell me why my best student refuses to let himself be known as such?"

Kendall shook his head, "I have a rep to protect Mr. S. Here's my homework by the way," he said pulling a folded up piece of paper from out of his back pocket. "I emailed you the essay on the comparison of Mussolini and Hitler."

"Thank you, Kendall and I already printed out and read your paper this morning before class," the history teacher said pulling out a report from the top of a stack of papers that was marked with a big red 'F', "Another A as always."

Kendall smiled taking the paper before folding it up and placing it into one of his jacket pockets, "Thank Mr. S. See you in detention!" he winked before wiping the grin off his face and exiting out the door.

**Author note:** What did you think of Carlos? His true personality will show through in the next few chapters and you get to meet James in the next one!


	4. Knight the Bite

**Author Note: **Time to meet James and a few other of Logan's friends!So this is where you will hear parts of Logan's side of the Freshmen year story. It is no where near the entire truth. There is still Kendall's side as to why he did what he did.

**Chapter 4: Knight the Bite**

Logan's head hung low as he opened the door to his first class. He was half an hour late due to Kelly insisting they stop for Starbucks since Logan missed breakfast. Though he avoided looking at them, he could feel everyone's eyes burning into him as he handed his Science teacher his tardy slip.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Rocque," Logan said softly as he pulled out a stack of papers from his bag, "Here's half of last weeks assignments. I'll finish the rest tonight."

Mr. Rocque gave him a warm smile as he waved his hand at Logan, "Take your time, Mr. Mitchell. Just have them in by next week in time for me to get the grades in."

"Thank you," Logan nodded before heading for his seat. Mr. Roque was known as one of the hardcore teachers. He never cut breaks and he liked to yell a lot. In fact, most of his lectures involved yelling. He hated everything and everyone. Rumor has it, the reason he was so mad at the world was because he secretly was the position as Music teacher. Logan laughed at the thought of the big angry teacher teaching piano, but who knows. People could surprise you.

Like he just surprised Logan by giving him extra time. Logan knew this was all a pity act. Though he didn't want anymore sympathy, he couldn't help but be grateful for the extra time. Hopefully his other teachers will be as lenient.

"How you holding up, Sweetie?" his lab partner and best friend's sister asked as he threw his satchel onto the desk he shared with her.

Logan shrugged, taking a seat on the stool as she pulled him in for a hug he didn't return, "If you need anything-"

"I know, I know, Cam," Logan waved her off, sending her a faint smile, "Just ask."

Camille Maslow smiled, brushing a curl of her chestnut colored hair out of her face before opening her notebook, "We're studying Ameba," she changed the subject as he pulled the microscope towards him. "We have to draw and label what we see."

Logan nodded as he glanced into the microscope, adjusting the lenses in order to focus in on the protozoa.

"So, Dak's having another party this Friday. I think you should come."

Logan looked up at her for the first time, "What makes you think I'd want to go to your boyfriend's party?" he added a small smile in the end to show that he was just teasing her.

"I'm just saying you should come out and have some fun. Plus my brother is challenging that Latino kid again in a dance off."

Logan couldn't help but smile at this, "But James got his ass handed to him last time."

Camille laughed as well, her blue eyes shinning brightly, "Exactly, but he's determined to win. Personally, I hope his falls on his face or something. So will you come, please?"

Logan shrugged. Friday wasn't for another few days. It was only Monday after all. Not to mention he had nothing better to do. Usually he just hung out at home and read a book or watched TV in his room, but it wasn't his room anymore. It was Kendall's.

It was common knowledge that Kendall Knight never attended parties. At least his friends never saw him at one and everyone knew that Dak threw the best. Rumor has it, Kendall only attended college party.

Confident that he would be able to escape the blond for the night, Logan nodded, "You know what, I think I'll go."

"Really?" Camille squealed, pulling him in for another hug. "This is going to be so much fun. You never go to parties! You know what?" she stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at him with a knowing grin, "I'm going to hook you on a blind date! Have you met my friend, Jo?"

Logan shook his head, "Oh, no! I didn't agree to any blind dates."

"But Logie, she's hot! You'll love her! She's just your type!"

"My type? How would you know my type?"

"Well she's every guy's type. Tall, blond, blue eyes, a body I would kill for!"

"What are you talking about, Cam? You're like the hottest girl in school."

"Awe I love you too, Hun, and if I wasn't with Dak, I'd totally go for you."

Logan shook his head, chuckling to himself, "You know I love you and all, but you're so not my type, plus James would kill me!"

"Awe James wouldn't care if you dated me. You're such a sweetheart and he totally trusts you."

"Yea, but that means Id be taking you away from Dak and you know how much he loves Dak's parties not to mention all those trips he takes you guys on."

Camille thought about this for a moment, "True. OK genius. If I'm not your type, then who is?"

Logan pretended to think about it for a moment. He knew exactly what his type was. She might have been his best friend's twin sister and he'd known them both for almost two years now since they moved here at the end of freshmen year, but he wasn't ready to tell her just yet, "I'll let you know when I see it," he answered simply.

Camille nodded, accepting the answer without question, "Fine, but I'm still introducing you to Jo at the party."

Logan rolled his eyes before pulling the microscope back over, "What ever."

The morning seemed to creep by slowly. Painfully slow in Logan's opinion. Everywhere he looked, he was receiving sympathetic looks and receiving pity comfort from people he had never spoken to before. Everyone knew what he was going through. The only thing good that managed to come from it, was the teachers giving him extra time to complete all his assignments before the end of the semester.

He smiled in relief as the lunch bell rang. With his stuff thrown haphazardly into his bag, Logan was first out of the math class, running down the hall to the cafeteria where his friends were waiting for him.

"Yo Mitchell!" the overly loud call of his best friend caught his attention. "I got your tuna sandwich already!"

Logan rolled his eyes, ducking his head as half the eyes in the cafeteria turned to see who the loud mouth was talking to, "Thanks James," Logan smiled taking the sandwich as he took a seat beside his best friend, sitting across from Camille and Dak.

"Rumor has it, my main man is coming to the Part-ay Friday night!" James smiled before taking a bite of his own tuna sandwich.

"Yea, your Sis really didn't give me any choice."

"She is a persuasive one isn't she?" Dak raised an eyebrow at Logan before pulling his girlfriend in for a small kiss.

"Oh, come on! Really? I'm trying to eat here!" James called out, ripping off a piece of his bread and tossing it at the two lovebirds. "Get your own lunch table if your going to do that! Logan, back me up here, man! Logan?"

Logan paid them no mind as his eyes locked with a certain leather jacket wearing blond jerk that had just entered the cafeteria. He paused for a moment in the door, starring back with a scowl that rivaled Logan's before Carlos grabbed his arm and dragged him towards their usual table in the far corner.

"Whoa, Dude! Knight the Bite just gave you a look," James whispered pretending to stare at his milk carton as he followed Kendall out of the corner of his eyes.

"Knight the Bite?" Camille questioned.

"He gives the best head in school from what I hear," James answered. "So they call him Knight the Bite."

Camille shrugged, "He's a pain the ass if you ask me. He's in my History class. He's always late. He never does any work, and Mr. Stetson gives him detention everyday, yet I see him leaving right after school everyday so I doubt he's served any."

"That's because he's sleeping with him!"

All eyes turned to James who shrugged, "What the fuck are you talking about?" Dak asked throwing a french-fry at him.

"Knight! He's sleeping with Mr. S. That's why he gets away with everything."

"You're a bigger gossip whore than I am!" Camille said shaking her head. "What makes you think he's even gay anyway? People probably just made it up since he's such a jerk."

"He wasn't always such a jerk. He used to be this awesome guy. Went to every party. Was friends with everyone. He played like every sport. Football, basketball and track I think."

"Hockey!" Logan corrected. "It was his favorite."

"Favorite?" James raised an eyebrow. "How the hell would you know the school's sluts favorite sport?"

"Don't you guys know?" Dak asked in surprise. The twins shook their heads 'no'. "Oh right. You didn't move here till after it happened. Anyway, Logan here used to be best friends with Knight."

"What?"

"Logan?" Logan didn't bother answering. Instead he crossed his arms on the table and buried his head in them.

"Yea. Like their families were really close and shit. So, like in Freshmen year, Logan caught him with some senior's dick in his ass-"

"Mouth!" Logan cut him off, still refusing to lift his head. "Beau's dick was in his mouth!"

"Fine, mouth! Anyway, Logan saw it and went all postal on him and announced it to the entire school the next day!"

"Not the entire school," Logan lifted his head for the first time. "Just the hockey team."

Camille gasped as she gave Logan a 'how could you' look, "Oh, Logie you didn't?"

Logan nodded, his eyes trained on the blond across the room, "I didn't mean to. I was just- pissed! I just kind of lost it! I had no idea why I flipped. A few days later, I tried to talk to him to apologize, but he wouldn't listen to me. He accused me of being homophobic, shoved me out of the way and left. We haven't spoken since."

"And guess who Logan's living with now."

James and Camille's mouths both fell open in surprise as they stared at the brunette, "Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry. That must be so awkward to have to see him everyday."

"I thought you had an older sister you were going to move in with," James added.

"Kelly isn't really my sister. She was my mother's assistant who used to live with us," Logan shook his head as he picked at his half eaten tuna fish. "With out my mom, she has no job and no where to live so she can't exactly be taken care of me too."

"At least you can just hide out in your room and avoid him.'

Logan looked at his friend for the first time before shaking his head, "That's the biggest problem. We share a room!"

**Author Note:** So what do you think of Logan's crew? and Kendall's reputation?


	5. Avoidance

**Author Note: **stupid me just realized I've been using Maslow instead of Diamond! I went through it and fixed it for the later chapters but one or two might of appeared in the earlier chapters so don't be surprised if one pops up. '

Now to change things up a bit, this chapter actually follows Carlos instead of Logan and Kendall as he tries to figure the two out. As of right now, Carlos only knows the rumors about freshmen year, not the full story.

As always, thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Avoidance**

"He looks sad," Carlos noted, tilting his head to the side. The bell had rung a little over five minutes ago signaling the end of the day. Carlos and Kendall were one of the first to leave and were perched on top of Kendall's Mustang watching the students file out. The rain had cleared up around midday and the sky was now a beautiful shade of blue with a few fluffy clouds floating by. The only sign of the earlier rain being the puddles that flooded the student parking lot.

Kendall leaned back against the rear windshield, watching the boy Carlos was talking about. Logan had just wondered out the door, bag slung over his shoulder with his eyes downcast to the ground. He had his three best friends walking with him; Camille Diamond and Dak Zevon with their hands linked while James Diamond walked beside Logan, a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

It seemed like every person who passed gave the new orphan a sympathetic look, whispering to their friends when they were out of his view. Some, mostly teachers and staff, stopped him to talk, probably to share their sympathy vocally and give their regards.

"You should cut him a break you know. He's going through enough, he doesn't really need you of all people pissing him off. I see how hard all of this has been for you and I could only imagine what he's going through."

Kendall sat up and stared at his reflection in one of the puddles, "He doesn't need me babying him," he disagreed, "It's hard enough with everyone looking at him the way they do. He needs to forget about the pain. Not be reminded of them. He wants normalcy and that's what I'm giving him."

"You call waiting for him to give him a ride home normal?" Carlos raised a brow as he studied his nails, picking at the tip of his forefinger which was longer than the rest.

"It was my Mom's idea," Kendall shrugged as he pushed himself off the trunk and onto his feet, "Don't exactly have a choice."

Carlos slid off behind him at a much slower rate just as Logan and his friends approached.

"'Bout time!" Kendall scoffed at his new roommate before climbing into the driver seat.

Carlos opened the door to the passenger side and held it opened.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Logan said hesitantly, his back to the car.

"You sure you don't want to ride with us?" Dak asked pointing to his BMW across the parking lot. "I just got new subs put in!"

"Naw it's alright, it's out of your way anyway."

"We don't mind," James insisted giving Logan a bro hug, patting him on the back as they pulled apart. "You can come hang if you want."

"I'll be fine. I promised Katie I'd help her with a science project and Kelly is supposed to call too. "

"Call us if you need anything," Camille insisted as she pulled Logan in for a hug. The hug lingered a few moments as Logan closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort from his friend only to be torn away by a loud car horn.

"I don't have all day!" Kendall's voice followed the interruption as he revved up his engine.

Logan said a final good bye before turning back to where Carlos stood holding the door opened. He climbed in the back quickly, Carlos climbing in the front. Before the door even shut, Kendall was racing out of the parking lot towards their neighborhood.

The ride was silent. Carlos looked back and forth from the driver to the boy in the back seat. Kendall kept his eyes focused on the road, though the Latino could see his eyes darting back and forth to the rearview mirror occasionally from the side of his aviators. Logan simply stared out the window not bothering to look up once.

Frustrated by the tense silence, Carlos leaned forward turning on the radio only to blare the volume as one of his favorite songs poured out through the speakers. Bouncing his head to the beat, he sang out until Kendall flipped off the radio. Carlos sighed, sticking his tongue out as his best friend before turning to look out the window.

Kendall and Logan remained silent the rest of the way home, both ignoring Carlos' failed attempts of conversations. As soon as the Mustang entered the driveway, Kendall was out of the car bag in hand and racing for the door. Carlos was a little slower to exit, actually taking the time to push the seat up and help Logan out.

"Thanks," Logan nodded.

"I'm Carlos, by the way. We haven't exactly met," he said extending his hand.

Logan took it, "I've seen you around. You're the one that always crushed James in those dance offs."

Carlos nodded chuckling, "Crush is a little weak. I prefer slaughter."

The brunette chuckled at this as Carlos closed the door and together the two walked towards the front door, "So," Logan started still unsure if he wanted to know, but couldn't resist, "How long have you and Kendall-"

"Whoa!" Carlos cut him off holding his arms up, "Kendall is my bestie, that's it! Couldn't get my freak on if I was with him. He's a one guy type of guy if you know what I mean."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks at this, "Kendall? Kendall Knight? As in Knight the Bite?"

Carlos scoffed shaking his head as he continued inside. Without another word, he disappeared down into the basement where Kendall was waiting for him.

"Did he say anything?" Kendall asked when he was sure that no one had followed his friend down the stairs.

The Latino shrugged, "Wanted to know about us.'

Kendall sat up quickly, his Math book falling off his lap, "What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. I'm a player and you're a one guy type of guy."

Kendall scoffed picking up his book before searching for a pencil in his bag, "Like he really believed that."

Carlos shrugged falling onto the couch beside his best friend and propping his feet up on the coffee table, "What do you expect? He's not the same guy you knew two years ago." Kendall glared at his friend who shook his head not backing away this time, "The past has come back and bit you in the ass already. It's time to fess up to it before history repeats itself. You can't avoid it, or him, forever!"

As if to prove his point the door upstairs opened up and the sound of descending footsteps filtered through the basement bedroom. Both boys' eyes darted for the bottom of the stairs as a pair of black Vans appeared. Kendall's eyes automatically shifted elsewhere as Logan came into view.

He stopped for a moment observing his surroundings. Eyeing the object of his desire, he picked up a book from off the floor before heading back to the stairs.

"You can stay if you want," Carlos called out. Logan stopped for a moment as if hesitating, "it's your room, too. Don't let Kendall's smelly feet scare you off."

At the sound of the blonde's name, Logan shook his head, "I'm fine upstairs, thanks," he said politely before continuing on his way.

Kendall punched his best friend's arm as the sound of the door shutting echoed down the stairs.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Kendall shot back.

Carlos sat back, nursing his bruising arm before standing up and walking over to Kendall's closet, "Now let's see, what should I wear to the party?"


	6. The New Normal

**Author Note: **there's not much action in this chapter. It's mostly a transition chapter which allows you to see how life is with the Knights and how Logan is adjusting. You also get to see a glimpse of the 'old' Kendall. The next two chapters will be the Party chapters (my favorites) where you will see some Logan/Kendall interaction!

Thank you again for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 6: The New Normal**

"C'mon Kendork! Is that the best you can do?!" Katie taunted as she balanced the soccer ball on her knee, bouncing it up a few times before kicking it straight past Kendall into the makeshift net. "I thought you were a hockey goalie."

"Yea, Hockey! Not soccer!" Kendall called back kicking the ball back to his sister before positioning himself back in between the two lawn chairs.

"A soccer ball is a lot bigger than a puck," Katie pointed out, lining her shot up before making yet another goal.

Kendall rolled his eyes in frustration, "I rarely ever played goalie!," he argued as he ran after the ball, stopping it with his foot before dribbling across the yard towards his sister, "If you think you're so good, then why don't you take the net?"

Katie stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Ok," she agreed skipping over to the makeshift net, crouching low to get into position.

Kendall kicked the ball around in a circle getting a feel for it. He lined up his shot and kicked as hard as he could. Katie caught it in her hands with ease before throwing it back to the blond, "You were saying?" she smirked. Her smirk faded quickly though as Kendall charged for her. She took off running as fast as could.

"I hope you can run better than you can stop a ball!" she called over her shoulder as she ran around the yard, Kendall on her tail. Unfortunately, Kendall was faster. He ran up to the girl and scooped her up into his arms, making her squeal out in surprise, but laugh as he tickled her.

"You were saying!" he mocked her earlier comment, "What are you going to do now, Baby Sister?" he asked holding on tight as the preteen giggled and squirmed in his arms.

Logan sat on the porch, text books opened and pen scribbling quickly as he rushed through his make up work. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as the other teen placed Katie back onto her feet, the girl scurrying away towards the tree, tossing the chairs to the ground to make obstacles for the blond. Kendall hurried after her, chasing her around the tree a few times before finally capturing her once more. He lifted her into his arms, tickling her fiercely while Katie called out for Logan to help him.

It was Thursday afternoon, the fourth day since he had moved in with the Knights.  
Logan had blended in with no problem although he was quiet. Way quieter than usual. Mama Knight would try to hold a decent conversation with him when ever she could, but Logan was just never in the mood to talk. He tried to respond, but his heart just wasn't it in.

He was slowly beginning to adjust to his new life creating a whole new schedule which he followed daily. In the morning he woke up, got dressed and grabbed a quick breakfast before driving himself to school. After the first day back when he overslept and then the awkward car ride home with Kendall, he didn't want to rely on the blond driving him around. Instead, he faced his fear, with the help of Kelly and Mama Knight and got back into the driver seat again. Of course the only place he would go was straight to school and back. When he did return home, he never bothered to go to 'his' room, but instead found himself on the back porch. Alone.

School was still a bit painful. His friends were still cautious of him. Walking on egg shells when he was around, afraid that they might say something wrong or make the wrong impression. His teachers still gave him the sympathetic looks that he loathed, telling him to take his time with his work He didn't want to feel like a charity case.

The only normalcy in his life was Kendall. If you could call that normal. Kendall didn't talk to him and barely even looked at him. Logan had yet to speak to him since the incident the first day he moved in, but Kendall had spoken to him. It was mostly commands or rude comments here and there. Nothing out of the usual for them from the past two years. Logan was secretly glad at this. The last person he wanted to feel sorry for him was Kendall.

It was late at night though and times like now when he caught of glimpse of the 'old' Kendall, that he wished they were still friends. It's hard sleeping across the room from your ex best friend, knowing that you two would never be the same again. It wasn't easy to think back on the old memories and ignore the feelings rushing back to him. The ones that made him feel like he was ten again and that this was another one of their many sleepovers where Logan lied a wake thinking about the latest hockey game Kendall had where he managed to score the winning goal.

He wanted so bad to call out to his friend, knowing he was awake too and congratulate him on their team's victory. A conversations which would then have both boys out of bed, sitting cross legged on the floor, flashlight between them as they laughed and joked about how bad the other team was. They would then fall asleep, together, side by side until Mama Knight would find them and drape a blanket over the two, letting them be.

But it was never like that now. Logan would be the only one awake, listening to the silence of the basement room. The only sound coming from the occasional creaks of the old pipes and the heavy breathing of the slumbering blond. Instead of getting out of bed and talking to him, he found himself wondering up the stairs to the living room where Jennifer would then find him in the morning, sound asleep in the chair in front of the big picture window that faced the empty house for sale across the street.

Logan was torn from his thoughts as a soccer ball whizzed by his head, nearly missing him. Shaking his head, he bent down and picked it up, tossing it back out to the yard where Katie was calling out to him, "Want to play?" she asked gesturing for him to come over. "You can be on my team!"

Logan declined, shaking his head as his eyes caught a hold of Kendall who was starring at the grass, obviously avoiding him, "No thanks," he called out. "I have a lot of work to finish up," he gestured towards his text books.

Katie shrugged before turning around and kicking the ball towards her brother. Kendall looked up, green eyes locking on deep brown for a moment before running off after the ball. This wasn't the first time he or Kendall had declined to spend time with Katie, the only reason being that the other was already doing soon.

"You should take a break," a soft voice startled him as Jennifer sat down beside him, placing a glass of juice in front of him. "You've been working so hard all week."

She was right. Every afternoon, Logan had come home and got straight to work. He didn't go to his room and hang out with friends like Kendall had. He didn't sit in the living room playing video games with Katie and he didn't make cookies in the kitchen like Jennifer had offered. Instead, he avoided everyone and sat out on the deck, alone, with his text books.

"I'm fine, Mama Knight," Logan insisted, "I'd rather get this all done before the weekend. I have plans with my friends."

Jennifer smiled at this, "Well in that case, carry on. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Logan nodded, thanking her for the drink before diving back to his work.

It was a half hour later when the family of four sat down for dinner. With such a small table, there was no way of avoiding each other. Not to mention, before he had moved in, the family already had their assigned seats at the table. The only empty chair being the one Kendall's father had once occupied before the divorce. Over the years, the only one to have used it was Logan. It had some how became his official seat in the Knight house hold. Only problem was, it was right next to Kendall.

Sitting together made it awkward for both boys being in such close proximity to one another. They ignored each other, both boys speaking to both Mama Knight and Katie but not to one another. Though Jennifer frowned at this, she ignored it. It had been like this for far too long that it was now considered normal. She couldn't simply force them to acknowledge each other, it would probably only make matters worst.

So instead, they sat side by side, conversing with everyone else. Logan even went as far as waiting for Jennifer to ask for the potatoes that were on the other side of Kendall, and waiting for the Knight matriarch to finish before asking her for them rather than asking Kendall in the first place. It wasn't easy, but it was necessary.

The hardest parts were those few times when the two boys' hands brushed against one another reaching for the same object at the same time. Though nothing was worst than what happened that night.

Kendall dropped his fork in between them. His natural reaction to try to catch it had him twisting in his seat towards Logan, their knees bumping one another's as Kendall's hand subconsciously rested on Logan's thigh in order to keep himself from falling. Both boys tensed at the contact, forcing Kendall to miss the fork. Looking up quickly in his shock, Kendall's eyes locked with Logan's briefly, before Kendall removed his hand as if he had been burn, turning his head to avoid Logan as he politely mumbled an apology before excusing himself to get another fork.

Kendall never returned to the table.

Logan sat at the table, unable to finish his own meal as he sat in silence. 'Just one more day,' Logan thought to himself. Just one more day and it will be Friday where he could spend the weekend away from this place and with his real friends. Sure he was stuck going to a party, something he hadn't done since Freshmen year, but it was a little price to pay to get away from him.


	7. Big Night

**Author Note: **Now the party chapters! This is where it all begins! The party is written in two parts (first Logan's then Kendall's) and you get to see the other side of both boys. Enjoy!

Thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following.

**Chapter 7: Big Night**

Logan rested his forehead against the cool glass of the passenger seat window as they pulled up the long winding road that led to Dak's house. James was driving, babbling away about some new move he had learned from watching some dance show, but Logan wasn't listening. His mind was on the party. He hadn't been to one in two years. Back then the worst thing to happen was that someone's parents would come home early to find them playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Though back then, Seven Minutes in Heaven just meant sitting in a closet starring at girl not know what the hell to do.

He heard about Dak's parties. Who hadn't? They were the biggest, loudest, and most scandalized in the county. Even college kids have been known to crash it, which wasn't that difficult to do. The Zevon's mansion was so huge, no one would even realize an unwanted guest among all the dancing, drinking, smoking, gambling and sex that supposedly happened.

At least that's what Logan heard.

"Earth to Mitchell! You there?" James whacked his shoulder.

Logan jumped at the contact looking up to find that they had parked and James was waiting for him to get out of the car, "Sorry," he whispered unbuckling himself before stepping out of the Jeep.

Logan took a moment to take in the view. There really was no exaggeration when people talked about the size of the place. It was like half the size of the White House. It even kind of resembled it slightly. Big, white, with large pillars lining the brightly lit front porch.

"Dude?" James snapped him out of his thoughts again as he signaled Logan to shut the door. As soon as it slammed shut, the car revved up and drove away. It was then that Logan noticed the Valets lined up along the walkway, waiting for more guests to arrive.

"Seriously?" Logan whispered to his friend who laughed, shaking his head before leading Logan up the steps. They past a line of people, all dressed up, talking away. Logan wondered why they were just standing around outside until he reached the front door and realized why.

"James Diamond and Logan Mitchell," James told a man that was standing at the front door, clipboard in hand. The man checked off their names, nodding his head as a second man ushered them inside. "His parties tend to get a bit out of control, so he made a deal with his parents to hire valets and bouncers to keep a little control. He pays for everything with his own allowance. Dak has them all sign a confidentiality contract. What happens here, stays here!" James explained.

"What's with the line outside?"

"You need your student ID to get in. He only allows kids from our school and a few friends from my old school, Waverly."

"But we didn't have our IDs."

"We're VIP, man! We were on the list!" James held out his arms. "Not what you expected, is it?"

Logan shook his head. He never heard anything about Valets and bouncers. It wasn't until they stepped into the Foyer that his previous conception of the parties came to life.

'Now this is more like it,' Logan thought to himself starring at all the craziness inside. There were teens all around, most with large red solo cups in hands. There was loud music blaring from the room to their left and couples dancing erotically all around them, while a group of seniors were snowboarding down the carpeted staircase in front him.

"The bars this way!" James shouted over the loud music which Logan now realized was coming from a live band in the living room. "Dak and Camille should be around there somewhere."

Logan nodded following his best friend through the crowd, stopping a few times to say hi to several people Logan didn't know and a few he did.

"Logan!" Camille squealed running at him with two large red cups in her hand and throwing her arms around him. "Yay you came!"

"Nice to see you too, sis!" James scoffed pushing past his sister and greeting her boyfriend who stood behind the bar, a large bottle of vodka in hand as he mixed drinks. Camille ignored him, instead focusing on Logan, "So what do you think?" she asked gesturing around.

"It's big!" Logan answered looking around, unsure what to say. "A bit intimidating I guess."

Camille nodded behind her cup as she took a large swig of what ever it was before handing her second cup over to Logan, "Drink this! It'll help."

Logan took the cup and glanced inside at the light blue liquid, sniffing it, before pulling away making a face, "What the hell is in it?" he asked.

"Don't ask, just drink! That's the rules, man," Dak said coming up behind his girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her waist while the other gripped his own cup.

"I think I'll skip this round," Logan said starting to hand it back to Dak, only to have it stolen by some chick walking by in a mini skirt. Logan watched her walk away in disbelief while the others paid no mind to what he assumed was a common occurrence around here.

"Oh, Logan, before I forget-"

"You mean loose all sense of consciousness," James interrupted her, receiving a hard smack from his twin.

"As I was saying," Camille continued, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Jo," she said grabbing a girl, who Logan hadn't even noticed was standing there and pulling her towards him.

She was tall, blond, with bright brown eyes. Camille was right, she was what every guy wanted. Every guy, but him that is.

"Um, hi," Logan said politely, holding out his hand.

Jo grabbed his wrist and to his surprise, pulled him in for a hug. He cringed as he felt her body press against his and held it there until he pulled away, "Camille has told me so much about you!' she was saying as she let him go, yet kept her hand resting on his forearm, "and she was right, your arms are amazing. You must work out a lot?"

Logan shrugged, his eyes darting around to his friends but they were all out of reach; Camille and Dak were grinding on the dance floor while James was no where in sight. Logan silently cursed his best friend for ditching him before turning his attention back to Jo who had wondered on to the subject of how she wanted to be an actress.

"and Camille is always telling me I should just get out there and do it, but I think I need a nose job first and maybe some implants. Hollywood is so picky these days. The bigger the better!" she was saying. Logan nodded plastering on a fake smile as his eyes continued to glance around the room.

It was then that he saw him.

He was across the room, standing in the corner, his best friend beside him decked out in Marc Jacobs and Prada boots; his Gucci aviators resting on top of his head. He of course was in his usual stripped tee, leather jacket, beanie and what Logan swore were the tightest black jeans he had ever seen.

"Hello? I'm over here!" a nagging voice turned his attention back to Jo who was looking at him, her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her red pumps against the black and white checkered floor.

"Sorry," Logan lied as he finally caught a glimpse of James, standing on top of a large speaker, doing the YMCA. Logan pushed his way through the crowd, pulling his best friend down to his level, "What the fuck is he doing here?" he growled as Camille and Dak joined them, a pissed looking Jo behind them.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Camille asked, concerned for her friend.

James was back on the speaker looking in the direction to where Logan had pointed before jumping off, "Shit! I'm sorry man. We can bounce if you want," he said, though his face showed otherwise. "Kendall's here," he added seeing everyone's confusing.

Dak's face fell when he realized the dilemma, "Awe fuck, man. He never comes. He even said he had something else to do. I'll make him leave!"

Logan shook his head, "Naw, you invited him. It's alright. It's a big enough party. I can avoid him?" it was a question rather than a statement. He looked around at all his friends who nodded their heads hesitantly, "Hey, D, I think I'm ready for that drink now."

Dak nodded, rushing for the bar and making up the first thing that came to mind.

"Who's Kendall?" Jo asked, arms crossed demanding an answer.

"Just this guy I don't exactly get along with," he didn't feel the need to divulge in unnecessary details with someone he had just met.

She looked at him for a second as if pondering his response before smiling and taking his hands into hers, "Oh, good. For a second there it sounded like you guys were talking about an ex girlfriend or something," she laughed at her obvious stupidity.

"Try this," Dak interrupted, handing him a red cup filled to the brim. "A little concoction I came up with myself."

Logan nodded taking a sip. It was sweet, but bitter, yet he didn't care as he chugged half the cup in one swig, "Fine by me. Thanks, man," he nodded to Dak before turning back to Jo, "Let's dance!"

Her eyes lit up as Camille did a little happy dance behind her before Logan led her out to the dance floor. It was a rather slow song, so he pulled her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It wasn't because he wanted her there, but it made it easier for him to watch Kendall, without her noticing .

"Camille tells me you're a competitor?" Jo continued to babble into his ear. Logan nodded, not really paying much attention as he watched Kendall and Carlos make their way towards the bar he had just wondered away from. "So what do you play?"

"Huh?" Logan asked realizing she had asked a question.

"What teams are you on? Football? Baseball? Basketball?"

"Oh, yea, debate and mathletes."

"Oh my god? Wait? You're a nerd?"

Logan nodded his head, his eyes still trained on Kendall who had ventured his way behind the bar and was making his own drink while Dak and Camille stood by talking to Carlos, "I prefer the term Genius."

"Genius?" Jo stopped dancing and pulled away from him to look him in the face, "You're don't play any sports?"

"I used to play hockey when I was little, but stopped when I got to high school. I was never really into sports. Is that a problem?"

"A problem? I thought Camille said you were a captain of a sports team? How am I supposed to be half Hollywood's next power couple with a geek? You were supposed to be my all American athlete while I was your hot actress wife!"

"Sorry?," Logan raised his eyebrow not quit sure how to respond to something like that. Jo looked at him for a moment before huffing. She then turned on her heels and walked away to join Camille. Most likely to bitch her out about her lousy match making skills.

Logan turned back to the bar to see Kendall and Carlos had vacated it. After searching for them for a few moments he found himself back with Dak, asking for another drink.

"Left you already?" Dak asked.

Logan shrugged, "So what did he have to say? He didn't notice me, did he?"

Dak shook his head, "Not much. Just insisted on making his own drink. I think he might of caught a glimpse of you out on the dance floor, but he didn't say anything about it. Just grabbed onto Carlos and walked away. The two probably went to find an empty room to get it on."

Logan shook his head, his eyes still wondering around the room, "They're not dating."

Dak's smile faded as he stared at Logan, "they're at least sleeping together though?" Logan shook his head again, "Really? I would of thought-" he tailed off; starring past Logan towards the dinning room, "or maybe not," he changed his mind. Logan went to spin around, but Dak caught his arm, "Did James give you a tour? Let me show you the game room. It has-" but Logan managed to escape his grasp and looked back in the direction his friend was starring off in and that's when him saw them.

Both of them.

Together.

Flashbacks of Freshmen year running through his mind.

Logan's nostrils flared as he swallowed his remaining liquor before handing his cup to Dak, "More!"


	8. Till I Forget About You

**Author Note: **Second part of the party! Here's some Kendall and Logan interaction! Hope you like it

Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following

**Chapter 8: Till I Forget About You**

"You!" Kendall hissed through gritted teeth after a hand on his shoulder forced him to turn around and see the last person he ever wanted to see. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Awe, Ken Doll. I knew you'd be happy to see me," the hooded man answered. He was older than Kendall, not much but college age. He looked around as if he was being watched.

"How the hell did you even get in here?"

"A buddy of mine is working valet. He snuck me in after seeing your name on the VIP list. I've must have been to like ten of the Zevon kid's parties waiting for you to show up."

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone, Beau!" Kendall seethed, his eyes trained on the brunette who had now made his way onto the dance floor, two large drinks in his hands. "How many drinks is that now?"

Carlos shrugged, "I lost count after four."

"Shit!"

Beau looked around again, trying to see who they were talking about before his eyes turned back to Kendall, hidden beneath his baby blue hoody, "C'mon, Ken Doll. You can't possibly still be pissed about that? It was- what? Two years ago? It's time to move on. Forgive and forget! Starting with me! I've miss you, Dolly!"

"Forget is definitely something I've done, but forgive? Why the hell should I after what you did to me? And don't call me that!" Kendall glared at him before turning on his heel, grabbing a hold of Carlos and walking away.

"New fag I see?" Beau called after him making him stop in his tracks.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall growled continuing to walk away from the vicinity, towing Carlos in his grasp.

"Who's that?" Carlos questioned, glancing over his shoulder at the baby blue hooded man that stood watching them walk away.

"He's nobody, Los. Just forget about him."

"But-"

"Los!" Kendall hissed, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face his best friend, "This conversation is terminated! Got it?" Carlos nodded, unsure of what had come over him, "Good! Now go get this friggin' dace competition going so we can leave already," he said before turning to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I've got to stop him!" Kendall called out.

"Ken Doll!"

Kendall huffed, turning around to find Beau standing behind him again, "What part of go away don't you understand?"

"All of it?" Beau shrugged following Kendall through the crowd.

Kendall ignored him, stopping in the middle of the dance floor where he last saw the boy, but he was gone. Looking around he spotted him across the room, this time, his drinks were gone, but he was standing on top of one of the large speakers. Kendall lost his train of thought as he watched the boy's hips sway with the music. It was mesmerizing. His eyes were closed, getting lost in the music as he threw his arms in air.

A small crowd had gathered around him cheering him on. Logan never liked being the center of attention. He usually kept to himself. The only time he seemed comfortable in front of an audience was during one of his debates. It wasn't uncommon for Kendall to sneak into the auditorium during one of his competitions, hiding in the shadows of the balconies. He loved seeing the joy on Logan's face when he showed off his intelligent.

Though right now he seemed to have no problem showing off.

Then he stumbled slightly and Kendall came back to reality. If there was one thing about Logan that hadn't changed over the past two years, it was that he was a total klutz.

Rushing forward, pushing a group of freshmen out of his way, Kendall made it to the speaker just as Logan stepped too close to the side and fell, falling right into Kendall's awaiting arms.

Logan laughed as his arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around Kendall's neck. The younger boy held him tight as the crowd around them silenced themselves, starring at the well known foes before them.

It wasn't until the band stopped playing that Logan finally looked around. He saw the group of people, standing in a semi circle around them. Carlos, Camille, and Dak pushed their way to the front of the crowd, a gasp escaping Camille's lips when she saw the sight in front of her. It was then that Logan looked up, realizing who had caught him.

"You alright?" Kendall whispered.

Logan stared up at him. He felt his face burning as his lips began to twitch; a smile attempting to show. His eyes locked with Kendall's deep green orbs, focused on him and only him.

"You have really pretty eyes," Logan said suddenly.

Kendall felt his own lips begin to twitch.

There was a shuffling behind him and he saw Logan's eyes flicker past him. Then someone caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Beau standing behind him.

Logan panicked.

Feeling the boy struggling in his arms, Kendall set him down. No faster did his feet hit the ground and he was gone.

Kendall stared after him, watching as he pushed his way through the gawking crowd, looking back only once before disappearing out of the room. Kendall sighed, his shoulders hunching forward as he heard a voice in his ear, "Looks like Prince Charming got rejected!"

Kendall swung around so fast that Beau had no time to react as Kendall's fist collided with his face. Beau's head flung back at the contact, his nose crunching, blood spurting out from it as his hood fell off, revealing himself to the room. Kendall didn't stick around for a reaction. As he pushed his way through the crowd he could hear Dak's voice shouting for a bouncer to remove the college student.

He continued on through the doorway and up the grand staircase where he had seen the brunette disappear up. He looked around as he hit the top step. The hallway was crowded with teens who looked at him confused. It was the slamming of a door to his right that had him turning down the hall after the sound.

He found himself at the end of the hall at a room that had an 'off limits' sign attached to the door. Ignoring the warning he threw the door opened.

The room was large and no doubt a teenager's bedroom, though more high tech then anyone he'd ever seen. There was a large four poster bed on one side that faced a large movie theatre size projector screen that was outlined with shelves full of DVDs and Cds. An entertainment center with every gaming counsel imaginable lined an adjacent wall and speakers were hooked up all along the ceilings. A snack bar with not one, but two mini fridges and a microwave sat in an alcove. This was definitely Dak's room.

A cool breeze wafted through the room sending a chill down Kendall's back. It was then that he noticed the streaming curtains that covered the double French doors which Kendall realized led out to a balcony. Looking closer he could make out a dark figure through the curtains.

Cautiously, Kendall made his way over to the opened door pushing the curtains aside to find Logan. His back was to Kendall leaning over the railings as he stared up at the stars. As Kendall approached he could see the gleam of a tear drop that shimmered in the light of the full moon.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said quietly, standing off to the side a good distance away leaning against one of the opened doors, arms crossed over his chest. "I was standing there and saw you fall. It was just a reaction," Kendall lied. He waited a moment before turning away. He knew he wouldn't speak to him.

But he was wrong.

"You're still with him?" Logan's voice was so quiet, Kendall thought he had imagined it. Kendall stopped and turned around, but Logan was still in the same position as before.

"I was never with him, Logie," the childhood nickname was so foreign rolling off his lips, it was almost as if it came from someone else, "I didn't even know he was here!" it was half truth.

At this Logan spun around. The tears were gone and his eyes were dark, "Fuck you, Kendall! You always were a bad liar!"

"I'm not lying! You're just too fucking stubborn to listen to me!" Kendall shot back a little too harshly than planned.

"I tried to listen, Kendall! But you refused my apology!"

"What do you expect? I was beyond pissed! You told the entire hockey team! Now everyone thinks I'm a fucking whore!"

"You are a whore!" Logan seethed, his teeth clenched as his hands balled into fist. He stared back at the blond waiting for his retaliation.

Kendall glared at Logan, wondering why the hell he wasted his time with someone who judged him so quickly, but something caught his attention as he captured Logan's eyes. A flicker of something. Something he had seen moments before, when Logan was in his arms.

This wasn't Logan. Logan was gentle, not harsh. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying.

They had fought once before. Two years ago. Words were traded between the two, but nothing this harsh. Sure Logan had slipped up in the heat of the moment and told the entire hockey team what he had seen. It was an accident. Kendall knew that now, but still, Logan wasn't harsh when he said it. Kendall had said what he had to say while Logan stood there taking it all in. Logan said a few things here and there, but as Kendall finished and waited for Logan to retaliate, Logan simply walked away. Kendall couldn't believe he would just walk away. That gesture hurt him worst than the secret Logan had spilled. When Logan came to apologize a few days later, Kendall was the one who walked away.

He walked out of his life for two years.

A decision he had instantly regretted, but was too afraid to turn back.

But that was then, not now.

Kendall took a deep breath as he stepped forward reaching out for Logan; hoping to comfort him, calm him down, but before he could touch him, Logan swung, his fist making contact with Kendall's eye.

Kendall fell back holding his eye; his teeth grinding in anger. He tried to calm himself down. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing, but Kendall didn't care anymore. That fuckin' hurt! No one hit Kendall Knight!

He got to his feet and stepped forward with his own fist raised, but before he could swing, Logan turned on his heels. The brunette's hands fell onto the railing as he leaned over the side, the contents from his stomach pouring over the side of the balcony.

Kendall cringed at the sight as his fist came to rest at his side. He watched as Logan twitched violently every time he heaved over the side. Shaking his head Kendall rushed o his side, rubbing his back comfortingly while waiting for Logan to push him away, but he didn't.

It was another few moments before Logan was dry heaving nothing but air. Cautiously, Kendall pulled his arm, turning him around before sitting him down onto the cool cement of the balcony.

"Come on," Kendall said softly after a few moments of letting him rest, "Let's get you home."

Logan snarled, pulling away before stumbling to his feet and hurrying back inside. Kendall was on his heels, calling after him, but he paid him no mind.

It wasn't until they were back out in the hallway surrounded by witnesses that Logan turned back to him, "I'm not going anywhere with a fag like you!" he shouted at Kendall before descending the stairs. He was half way down before he missed a step, sliding on his ass the rest of the way. Kendall didn't bother moving as he watched a nearby Sophomore help Logan to his feet. Logan glared up at Kendall one last time before pushing his way into the crowd and disappearing back into the chaos.

Kendall was about to leave, forgetting about the brunette. It was a James' voice that halted him. Turning around Kendall saw him running towards him, half dressed, his shoes and shirt missing and pants undone. Behind him was the girl Kendall had seen earlier dancing with Logan. Her hair was in a disarray, her blouse buttoned incorrectly as if she had done it up in a rush, "Dude! What happened?" James asked as he approached him.

Kendall hesitated. Seeing the worry in the other boy's eyes, he decided to speak, "We need to get Logan out of here."

James stared at him in confusion, "give me a minute to find my shoes," he said patting his pockets, "and my keys," he added.

Kendall shook his head, "How many drinks have you had?" he shook his head after seeing James's hesitation, "That's what I thought. Just help me get him to my car."

James nodded following Kendall down the stairs. They made their way back into the living room where the dance competition had obviously started. Everyone was drawn around the dance floor in a circle. In the middle was Carlos, in the middle of one of his famous signature moves, everyone cheering him on as others tried to keep up with him.

"Shit! The competition!" James cursed, but didn't bother joining in.

Kendall looked around until his eyes spotted a familiar head of brown spiked hair, "There he is!" Kendall pointed towards the dance floor which Logan had jumped into the middle of. He was standing on his head, trying to spin himself around like someone beside him was doing, but was failing miserably.

Kendall looked to James, who nodded and together the two marched into the center of the circle. They waited as Logan fumbled to stand up before each grabbed one of his arms and lifted him up. Logan kicked his feet wildly, shouting out in protest, but neither let up their grips as they dragged him out the front door.

**Author Note:** So what do you think about Kendall now? Is he still an asshole?


	9. After Party

**Author Note: **Wow, loved the response form the last chapter. I wish i had the time to respond to all of your reviews but I haven't been feeling well today. Plus i really need to get working on Hidden Journal. But it seems like most of you are warming up to Kendall. Maybe this chapter will force you to like him even more. Plus it has a little Jarlos banter!

As always, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited

**Chapter 9: The After Party**

"Careful!"

"Watch his head!"

"Shit! That's gonna hurt in the morning! How much further?"

They had finally gotten home from the party after it took them a good twenty minutes to get Logan into the car. Refusing to go alone, James had agreed to go along for the ride with the promise that Kendall would drop him back off at the party afterward. They were no more than half way back when Logan had passed out across the back seat of Kendall's Mustang refusing to rouse upon their arrival.

Ten minutes, three wrong turns and two crashes later, the two had successfully managed to carry Logan down the basement stairs into his and Kendall's shared bedroom.

"It's over here," Kendall whispered as he shuffled his feet across the plush basement floor towards Logan's bed, the older boy's upper body cradled in his arms, while James followed behind carrying his feet.

"But that one's closer!" James whined.

Kendall groaned before giving in, "Fine," he said turning in the opposite direction and heading for his own bed.

"Finally!" James called out in victory after the two tossed the unconscious boy onto the bed, "Next time he's staying in the car."

Kendall sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he pulled his beanie off, throwing it at the wall in frustration.

"Dude, you're a mess? What the hell happened tonight?" James asked. Kendall looked up and shook his head, causing James to freak out even more, "Wow! What happened to your eye?" he exclaimed at the swollen reddening bruise that was beginning to form.

"Logan punched me."

"He what? Why?"

Kendall shrugged, "We got into a fight," he said standing up, "Come on, I'll drive you back."

"Dude!" James stopped him, "You can't drive. You can barely see out of your eye!"

"I'm fine. I got another one."

"No, Dude, I'm serious."

"Would you stop calling me, Dude!" Kendall snapped. "It's Kendall! Not Dude! Not Knight the Bite! It's Kendall!"

James took a step back, his arms in the air in surrender. He waited a moment for Kendall to calm as the blond paced back and forth around the room, "Kendall," the Hazel eyed brunette said cautiously, "Sorry."

Kendall stopped pacing and glanced back at Logan. He was sprawled out across the blonde's bed, his arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. He sighed in his sleep, a sleepy grin on his face.

"What in the world possessed you guys to give him alcohol?" Kendall inquired, his good eye still focused on the slumbering teen.

James shrugged, "To loosen him up I guess. He never comes out with us. Today was probably the fifth time we hung out on a weekend in the year and a half that I've known him. Usually he says he's too busy or what not."

Kendall took in what the other boy had said. He knew Logan could be a bit unsocial able, but he was always up for a good time. He never realized this about Logan, "But still, alcohol? He lost his parents like two weeks ago. He's still grieving. You don't give a depressed person alcohol," he pointed out. "How do you think alcoholics are made?"

"I never thought of it like that I guess," James frowned, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Besides, he refused it at first. It wasn't until he-" the brunette cut himself off as he looked up to see Kendall, of all people, starring at him.

"Until what?" he urged.

"I don't know," James lied. "One minute he said no then he just changed his mind I guess."

It was silent for a moment as Kendall studied the other teen. He knew he was lying by the way James was avoiding looking at him and the way he tensed instantly before he cut himself off. He was about to open his mouth to protest when a whining sound caught him off guard.

Logan was whimpering in his sleep, his brow furrowed in a painful expression as tears leaked from beneath his closed lids.

James froze in his spot unsure what to do while Kendall took action. Before James could blink, Kendall was sitting beside Logan, a hand carefully running through Logan's sweaty hair while he softy whispered something to the older boy. It didn't take long for Logan to calm down. Wrapping himself around Kendall's arm, he was sleeping peacefully once more.

"For someone who hates Logan, you sure know how to take care of him," the words were out of James's mouth before the boy could stop himself.

Kendall's gaze snapped up to meet his before turning back to Logan. He whispered softly, "I don't hate him."

James blinked in confusion, "But you two-"

"Just because we don't talk doesn't mean I hate him."

James gulped, nodding his head even though Kendall's attention was elsewhere. He tried to restrain himself remembering how Dak had stated that it wasn't a subject that was talked about, but couldn't resist, "What happened in freshmen year?"

The tall brunette tensed almost expecting Kendall to get up and hit him. Instead, the blond just slumped his shoulders as he sighed. His arm still wrapped inside Logan's "I figured Logan would of told you by now."

"Well Dak sort of did, though he seemed to get a lot of the details wrong. Logan corrected him here and there, but didn't say much."

"If you know, then why are you asking me?" Kendall looked at him for the first time.

James shrugged, "Because there seems to be more to the story then what everyone seems to think. Plus it's always best to hear both sides of the story before you pass judgment."

Kendall chuckled at this, "If only everyone thought that way. Why are you not so judgmental, anyway?"

"At Waverly, everyone thought I was a player."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "But you are a player! I saw you with that chic earlier not to mention the blonde from Guitar Dude's party last week, the brunette from Lucy's pool party three weeks ago and was it just me or were you with all three Jennifers at that frat party last month?"

James couldn't hide his grin, "Alright, so I am a player. They were right about that, but they also labeled my sister a slut because she likes to party. Camille is no slut. Dak is the first guy she's ever even dated. That's sort of the reason we transferred in the first place. I got expelled for kicking the shit out of some guy who was telling everyone he was messing around with her."

"Sticking up for someone you love. That's noble of you."

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing in my position?"

Kendall wasted no time before he responded, "In a heart beat, no matter what the consequence. So, what happened to the other guy?"

"He ended up with six stitches in his face. His father happened to be the head master. "

"So he got away scotch free, didn't he?"

James nodded, "So, now that you know my story-"

He was cut off by the sound of loud tapping. Kendall immediately recognized the noise and tried to respond to it, but every time he tried to pull his arm away, Logan would just hold on tighter. Giving in, Kendall nodded his head towards the small basement window, "Unlatch the window and hold it open," he instructed.

James nodded in confusion, but follow the directions making his way over to the small window on the other side of Kendall's bed. He unlatched the small lock and held it open, jumping in surprise as a pair of feet slid inside, followed by an ass wrapped in skin tight jeans and a tiny torso. It wasn't until the person landed on their feet and turned around that James realized who it was.

"What the fuck man! You just left me there to find my own ride home?"

"Sorry, Los," Kendall apologized to his best friend, "We had a little issue to attend to," he looked up at his friend before nodding towards the slumbering Logan.

"Whoa, shit! What happened to your eye?" Carlos freaked as he saw the swollen black eye and rushed towards his best friend to get a better look. "You should really put some ice on it. Now what the fuck happened!?"

"Logan punched him."

Carlos jumped, before turning and seeing James for the first time, "Diamond? What are you doing here?"

"I helped Kendall bring Logan home."

Carlos looked back and forth from his best friend to the taller teen, "You're not gay are you?"

James' eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in disgust. Kendall chuckled slightly as the teen responded with, "Do I look gay?"

Carlos gave the hazel eyed teen a once over before putting a hand on his hip, "You really want me to answer that?"

"For your information, I was hooking up with a chic before I heard Logan screaming out in the hallway and had to leave and now I have the worst case of blue balls which let me tell you is so not comfortable!" he accented his argument pulling at his pants in the crotch area where a noticeable bulge was protruding through his jeans.

Carlos's eyes darted downward as he licked his lips blatantly, "I can fix that if you-"

"Los!" Kendall cut him off knowing full well what he was aiming at.

"What? I didn't hear you call dibs!" Carlos said throwing his arms in the air before turning back to James, "You can fuck me too if you want! I won't tell anyone! We can do it doggy style so you don't-"

"Carlos!"

"Fine!" Carlos huffed at his best friend, "Can I suck you off then?"

"Carlos, please," Kendall groaned rubbing his eyes as he shook his head.

"One of these days, Kendall and you're going to give in. You can't deny me forever!"

"So you two really aren't dating?" James cut in making both boys look his way. "or at least hooking up?"

"First off, I'm really not into the whole 'dating' relationship thing. Too many guys, too little time and so on and second, he has no interest in me for some strange odd reason. I think it's like a mental problem. Too many tackles from his hockey days or something. I haven't figured it out yet. One of these days though.'

"Or- maybe you're just not my type," Kendall pointed out.

"No one is your type!" Carlos said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even gay! If it wasn't for- you know who-" he stopped himself from saying the actual name, "I'd think you were straight! You need to get laid man!"

"You know who?" James questioned. "You mean Beau?"

Kendall growled at the name.

"Beau? Wasn't that guy from the party that was following you around?" Carlos asked.

"How do you know about Beau?"

"Logan mentioned him. When he was talking about freshmen-"

Carlos cut him off by shoving his hand over James' mouth, "Shhh… he doesn't like to-"

"Los, it's alright," Kendall insisted, "We were kind of talking about it right before you came in."

"You?… But?…. Me?… Him?…. You won't even talk about it with me!" Carlos finally got it out.

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

"So you're going to tell us then? The whole story?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked down at Logan. He ran his hand through his chocolate locks one last time, before carefully sliding his arm out from beneath him, "C'mon," he nodded his head towards the other side of the room. "We'll talk over there."

**Author Note:** So what do you think of the Jarlos? Think Carlos will be able to turn him?


	10. Shot in the Dark

**Author Note: **Ok, so as some of you already know from my responses to the reviews, you will not be hearing the whole freshmen year story just yet. You wont hear it until Kendall finally gives in and tell it to Logan (but there is major hint about why Kendall did what he did in chapter 9 ;) )

To make up for it, however, I added this bonus chapter (which was not originally written in) for those of you Jarlos fans! It's strictly Jarlos and it's not smut but close to it and talks about it so if you don't like smut, feel free to skip this chapter. Enjoy!

**Bonus Jarlos :**

"Alright, let's talk, Diamond," Carlos demanding, taking a seat on Logan's vacant bed and patting the space beside him. The brunette stared at him quizzically before hesitantly taken the seat beside him. "I've been his best friend for two years. How the hell did you get him to talk about it?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. I just asked him I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, Dak already told us the big story and I just asked him about his side of the story then you showed up and… well… he told us."

Carlos sighed thinking back to everything Kendall had mentioned. He always knew the blond had a difficult time dealing with everything that had happened, but he never understood exactly why until he heard everything for himself. If only the school knew the whole truth, then Kendall would have never been treated the way he was. Is.

Too depressed to think about it further, Carlos quickly changed the subject, "So that's like… what? The third time now?" the Latino quirked an eyebrow, referring to the reason Kendall had to drag the drunk brunette into the bathroom once more.

"Something like that," James shrugged, his eyes on the floor, trying to distract himself from the sounds coming from behind the closed bathroom door. He shuddered a little, turning a pale shade of green as a particular loud hurling sound hit his ears.

"If he's your best friend, then why aren't you the one im there helping him?"

"I think Kendall has it under control," James insisted as he laid down on the bed, covering his head with one of Logan's pillows.

Carlos smirked laying down beside him and lifting up the pillow just enough to see Hazel eyes starring back at him, "A little squeamish are we?" he raised an eyebrow only to receive a groan in return as James tried to cover his ears even more by adding a second pillow. "I can distract you if you want?"

"Really? How?" James' mumbled a sarcastic response. "By sucking me off."

"No one has to know."

"I will know."

"I don't recall you turning down my offer earlier. You were thinking about it weren't you? Until Kendall barged in and ruined all the fun."

"I'm not letting you suck me off in our best friend's bedroom. Especially when you're best friend is currently tending to my best friend less than fifty feet away."

"So you're saying that if we weren't here, then you would let me." James was silent. Instead, he rolled his eyes and turned over so that his back was to the Latino. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him. Instead, Carlos took it as an invitation to spoon James, the Latino's front pressed firmly into his back as his arms wrapped around James' muscular torso.

"What are you doing?"

"You've never been with a guy?" Carlos whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the brunette's spine making him shudder slightly. "Not even thought about being with a guy?"

"Never," James responded with a gulp as he felt the Latino's fingers dancing across his stomach, slowly pulling up his shirt to reveal the washboard abs hidden beneath.

James gulped shaking his head, "No," he answered breathlessly. He closed his eyes as those magical fingers began rubbing circles on his exposed hip, slowly inching their way forward, down towards the area that was getting tighter and tighter.

"Then why aren't you pushing me away?"

James groaned as the Latino's hand made it's way to the front of his jeans, grabbing a hold of the bulge and squeezing gently. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled over quickly, pushing the Latino away as he sat up; his face steady and hazel eyes dark with need, "What do you want?" he asked quickly.

Carlos sat up beside him, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips hungrily, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I mean what do you want in return?"

"I don't supposed you would return the favor?" Carlos' eyes shined with hope.

James shook his head, "Never mind."

"How about a hand job then? Just something to tie me over?"

"No one has to know?"

"It'll be our little secret," Carlos's grin widened as he watched the brunette think it over, his decision obvious in his eyes as he glanced down at the Latino's lap where a large bulge was also present.

"What if they come out?" James' eyes flickered towards the bathroom.

"Then they would make a lovely couple, wouldn't they?"

James rolled his eyes at the smaller boy's humor, "I mean out of the bathroom!"

"Logan will be too drunk to notice anything and it's not the first time I've done something in front of Kendall."

"You really are a slut aren't you?"

"Want me to show you?"

"What if they hear us?"

"Ooh are you a screamer?" Carlos' eyes lit up. "I like screamers."

"I'm not. I just don't want Kendall or Logan to know, especially since we're in Logan's bed."

"Then we will just have to keep an ear out for them and if we hear them coming, then we'll pretend we just fell asleep. Now, do you want it or not?"

James sighed. His head was screaming at him not to, but something else was urging him to ignore it. It was a one time deal. No one would ever have to know and the bulge in his pants was not going to go away on its own. "Fine!" he finally agreed shuffling himself around to get at the blankets. He pulled them down before crawling underneath them to cover himself up before urging the other boy to do the same. "You suck me off, then I'll jack you off. Nothing more. Nothing less. Deal?"

Carlos answered with a smirk before diving head first under the covers wasting no time unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down far just far enough to get the job done. James' eyes rolled to the back of his head as moist warm lips wrapped themselves around his throbbing member.

At this point, he couldn't care less who's lips they were. Male or female.

**Author Note: **Do you think this story needs more Jarlos or is there enough Jarlos as it is?


	11. No Idea

**Author Note: **Yay you guys liked the Jarlos! There will be more Jarlos moments, but little ones. Its mostly Kogan of course. I think I might add some more Jarlos bonus chapters here and there though if you guys want.

As for the smut which some of you were asking about, I don't think there is going to be any hardcore smut. I do write it, but i got bored with it. So I'll probably have some little things like the last chapter where you see a glimpse of it but not the whole thing.

As always, thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: No Idea**

Logan awoke with a jolt; his eyes popping open as his body ached with surprise. Footsteps were heard on the stairs before the closing of the door. A lonely tear glistened down his cheek as he lied on his back looking at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Closing his eyes, flashes of the nightmare ran through his mind. A mini van, ice, heavy snow fall, the sound of squealing tires and the crunching of metal that mixed with the terrifying screams as he stood helplessly off to the side, powerless to stop it.

It was the same nightmare he had been reliving night after night for the past week.

Though last night was different.

Above the chaos that surrounded him in his unconscious state, there was a voice. It was soft, gentle, relaxing. It calmed him. It was like the presence of a guardian angel telling him that 'everything was alright' and 'he was safe'. Above all that, the voice had promised it 'wouldn't let anything happen to him'.

But the voice, the feeling of security and the calming aura that surrounded it was gone now and that's what had woken Logan up.

He opened his eyes once again, this time taking in his surrounding. It was the comforter he noticed first. It was a bright green and yellow one unlike his plain dull black color. The bed was a size larger than his full sized one and the smell; his bed smelled like nothing to him but this one smelled like winter, a hint of leather and for some odd reason, cookies. It was intoxicating.

Wrapping his arms around the pillow Logan buried his face into it, breathing in the scent.

"Should I leave you two alone?"

Logan jumped at the unexpected voice, the pillow falling to the ground as he sat up quickly, head spinning slightly, to find his best friend perched at the end of the bed, "James?" he croaked, his throat dry and raw. He cleared it before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"How do you think you got home?"

Logan thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "Shit, I don't remember! And why the hell am I in Kendall's bed?" he asked pretending to realize it for the first time.

"Do you have any idea how heavy you are? We had to carry you all the way from the car, down the Friggin' stairs! We almost dropped you more than a few times and his bed was closer."

"Wait? We?" Logan questioned.

James nodded, "Kendall got you out of the party as soon as he noticed how bad you were."

"Kendall?"

"You didn't expect me to do all this by myself, did ya?" he said standing up. He walked over to the dresser before returning to the bed, a bottle of water in hand while he held the other out to Logan, "He brought down these just before you woke up. You should probably take them," James said handing his friend a couple of aspirins. "You seriously don't remember anything?"

Logan shook his head, "Last thing I remember is walking in to the party," taking the pills, he popped them into his mouth. He took a sip of water before throwing his head back, swallowing the contents in his mouth before handing the glass back to James, "Was Kendall mad that I slept in his bed?"

Hazel eyes stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying? Kendall was the one who was taking care of you last night. All I did was help get your drunk ass to the car then carried you in after you passed out. He was the one who drove you home, made sure you were comfortable and took care of you when your head was in the toilet. Not me! I almost puked just watching you!"

Logan paled at the mere thought of Kendall taking care of him. Sure he had done it plenty of times when they were kids. He still remembered the time the two of them had chicken pox together. Logan, being the energetic little boy he used to be, couldn't handle being cooped up all week. It was Kendall who took care of him. Then there was the time when Logan fell out of a tree and broke his leg. Kendall never left his side even in the hospital. The younger boy always knew what to do to make Logan feel better.

"He doesn't hate you, you know," James' comment sent Logan's head whipping in the his direction, making him dizzy once more from the sudden moment.

"W-what makes you think that?" he stuttered. He was sure after all the horrible things Kendall had said to him that day and after what Logan had done to him, that there was no way he could not hate Logan.

"Because he told me. I think you should-"

James never got to finish as the basement door creaked opened and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "Look who rose from the dead!" Carlos squealed seeing Logan sitting up, still in Kendall's bed, "Party hard?"

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but only managed a gasp as Kendall came into view from behind his best friend. He was still dressed in his pajamas, a white shirt and flannel pants, his hair was a jungle of blond and his right eye was a swollen mess. It was swollen shut, only a sliver of space separated his eyelashes from one another. His eyelid was a yellowish, green tint surrounded by a circle of red that darkened to purple around the socket.

Kendall glanced his way as he hit the bottom step. His good eye locking with Logan's for the briefest of moments before turning his attention towards the floor, "Mom saved you guys some breakfast if you're hungry," he said before taking a seat on the couch beside his friend. He picked up the Xbox remote from the coffee table and turned the device on, "Don't worry, I didn't tell her about the party."

Logan nodded, throwing the blankets off his legs before standing up. He stumbled slightly, James steadying him, before making his way across the room.

Kendall looked up in surprise, his eye completely forgetting about the game as he felt a presence hovering over him. He looked up to see Logan standing beside him.

Logan's eyes darted around the room, avoiding Kendall altogether as his hands played with the hem of his shirt, "Thanks," he finally managed, "for last night. James told me what you did. So- um yeah. Thanks."

Kendall nodded, speechless.

Logan turned around so fast and hurried across the room, that he never saw the slight tint of red that the tips of Kendall's ears turned or the wide smile that crossed the younger boy's face as he sat back against the couch completely ignoring the game.

"Logan?" James called out rushing up the stairs after him, "Logan, dude you alright?"

Logan spun, a look on his face that could rival that of a zombies, "I- um- I haven't said anything to him in two years."

James shook his head, "No, you two were talking last night. Well shouting really, but still you talked."

"Shouting?"

James chuckled, "Yea you two got in a huge fight. I'm not sure what really happened. Something about that Beau guy showing up."

"Beau? He was there? With Kendall?"

James shook his head.

"No he crashed the party and wouldn't leave Kendall alone," Carlos's voice joined theirs as he appeared alone at the top of the stairs. He approached James, throwing an arm around his waist which the taller boy quickly shuffled away from.

Logan stared at them for a moment confused before shaking his head, "What happened then? Why was he there?"

Carlos shrugged, "Looking for Kendall I guess. Dak had to have him thrown out after Kendall punched him. He was a total douche!"

"Kendall punched him? Is that how he got the-" he pointed to his eye.

Carlos looked wide eyed to James who shrugged, "He doesn't remember anything."

Carlos laughed, "and I thought I was trashed last night," he said pushing past them and heading straight for the fridge and pulling out two sodas before heading back towards the basement door. "Luckily I didn't forget a thing," he sent a flirty wink over his shoulder towards James, causing the taller boy to turn his gaze elsewhere as his face heated up before the Latino disappeared down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's- ah-um," James stuttered grabbing a hold of Logan and pulling him over to the table, "Let's get you something to eat. I doubt there's anything left in your stomach anyway."

**Author Note:** :) Yay! Sober Logan spoke to him!


	12. Rumor Has It

**Author Note:** We are almost through all the pre-written chapters, so updates might slow down a bit because I will have to alternate between this story and Hidden Journal. Plus I have an idea for a new story I want to get started on :)

Also, I'd just like to say that I know nothing about sports so if anything is wrong in this chapter or future chapters, please don't make a big deal out of it. I tried to look it up, but I'm sure I still messed up something.

Thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Rumor Has It**

The weekend went by agonizingly slow for Logan. James and Carlos had stayed the rest of the day Saturday but went home that night. A birthday party for Katie and work for Mama Knight meant leaving Logan and Kendall alone all day Sunday. Logan found himself buried in one of his books for the majority of the day, stealing glances over the pages to where Kendall sat across the room, playing an intense game of Halo. A few times the younger boy must of sensed Logan watching him, because he would pause the game for a second to glance Logan's way. Their eyes locked briefly before both boys went back to their distractions. Even with the progress they had made the previous day, neither of them spoke to one another.

It wasn't until Monday morning, when the extended family was seated around the kitchen table for breakfast, that Logan finally found it in him to speak to the younger boy as Jennifer made a fuss over his black eye.

"Don't you guys think we should take him to the doctors to at least have them look at it. What if he punctured a blood vessel or something?" she was saying as she studied her son.

"Mom, I'm fine," Kendall groaned. "It'll just take a few days to heal."

"Kendall you can barely see out of it! You should at least stay home from school. How do you expect to see the board and what will the teachers say?"

"It's not like it's the first time anyone's gotten a black eye in high school, Mom."

"How did you get it again?" Katie asked as she shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Logan gulped, his hand shaking slightly as he looked up across the table, catching Kendall's eye before ducking his head awaiting for the inevitable.

"Carlos was showing me some dance moves and I got too close and he accidentally kicked me."

Logan's head snapped up at the lie. He looked around the table expecting everyone to be calling Kendall out, especially Katie, but no one was paying him any mind. Kendall didn't even seem to falter either as his eyes remained locked on his mother's showing no sign of the fib.

"Still, I don't think you should be driving. I'll drop you off when before I start Katie's car pool-"

"Mom!" Kendall cut her off, "I don't need my Mommy bringing me to school! I'm a big boy."

Jennifer sat clutching her coffee cup tightly, her lips pursed as she challenged her son to argue, but he didn't get a chance.

"You can ride with me," Logan spoke directly at Kendall.

All eyes fell on him.

"That's if you want," he added, his voice wavering a bit at the sudden nervousness. He glanced at Kendall who simply nodded. The younger boy's head was down with his attention focused on his hands as he stabbed his eggs with his fork.

"Sure, thanks," he answered. Logan nodded even though Kendall wasn't looking at him. The room fell silent as Jennifer and Katie rotated their attention from one boy to the other until Kendall stood up, "We better get going."

"Yea," Logan agreed standing to his feet as well.

With in ten minutes, the old friends were in Logan's Jeep pulling out the driveway. Logan expected a quiet ride and nearly ran a stop sign when Kendall said, "Thank you, for the ride." Logan blinked, his mind a haze as he turned his attention to his passenger, "Logan! Look out!" Kendall warned pointing straight ahead. Logan slammed on the breaks, skidding just past the white line, but still behind the crosswalk.

"Sorry," Logan cringed cursing himself for his stupidity. His fear of driving creeping back on him, but Kendall gave him a small smile and the fear vanished. He waited for a car to make a left turn before continuing on. "I should be thanking you for not telling your mom about- you know," he gestured towards Kendall's eye.

"Yea, well… she doesn't exactly need to know everything, you know?"

Logan nodded. It was silent for a moment before Logan spoke, "Why exactly did I punch you?"

Logan was surprised to hear Kendall let out a low chuckle, "Wow you really don't remember anything do you?" he paused for a second, "Well after you fell off the speaker-"

"Wait-" Logan stopped him, "What the fuck was I do on top of a speaker?"

"Dancing!" Kendall said as if it were obvious, "Well I caught you and then you like freaked out and took off, so I followed to make sure you were alright. We started talking, you called me a liar and a whore. Then you punched me."

"Wow, dude I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me," Logan quickly said realizing what an ass he must have been. "Why didn't you punch me back?"

Kendall shrugged, "I was about to, but then you started puking allover Mrs. Zevon's Roses."

Logan ducked his head, "I've never really drank before."

"Yea, no shit!"

The Jeep filled with more silence until something dawned on Logan that he failed to realize when Kendall first said it, "You caught me?"

"Huh?" Kendall asked taken off guard.

"You said I fell off the speaker and you caught me!"

"Oh- um-" Kendall turned and looked out the window to hide the blush that crept up to his cheeks. Thank god they had just pulled into Logan's assigned parking space, "Looks like Carlos is waiting for me. I should go. Thanks again for the ride!"

Before Logan could say anything else, Kendall was out the jeep making his way through the sea of students until he reached Carlos who waited at the foot of the flagpole.

"Logan! Logan!" a loud squeal had him turning his attention from the Knight boy to a curly haired brunette who was getting out of a silver BMW. Ignoring the blaring horns as she ran across the lot, Camille made her way to Logan throwing her arms around him, "Are you alright? You were so out of it Friday night! How's your eye? Wait- it's not black and blue!" she said pulling away and looking at him closely, his chin held tightly in her hand, "James you fucking asshole! He doesn't have a black eye!"

"I never said he had one," James corrected her as he and Dak finally caught up, "He gave Kendall one!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the reminder.

"Really?" Camille said genially surprised, "And he didn't kill you?"

"I told you Cam, Kendall's not such a bad guy," insisted James as the group began to walk up the steps leading to the school.

"Yea, you saw how he caught Logan. Maybe the fags got a little crush on him or something," Dak piped in.

Logan stopped in his tracks, halting everyone who was walking behind him before turning to Dak, "Don't call him that!" he growled.

Dak threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. Logan simply ignored him as he turned and took off from the group.

"Apparently Knight isn't the only one with a crush," he heard the rich kid mumble from behind him before throwing the doors open and walking inside.

Logan felt like a walking zombie all morning. He went to class, though he couldn't even remember what the lesson was in any of them. He walked through the halls, though he couldn't tell you how he ended up at his class. He did his work, though he doubted any of it made any sense at all. The whole morning was a blur.

Sure the blond tended to wonder through Logan's mind a lot. It was nothing new. Its not like you can spend every waking hour with someone for the first fourteen years of your life, then completely forget about them the next day. But for the past two days, Kendall was all Logan seemed to be able to think about.

Two years ago, Logan knew Kendall better than anyone in the world. Or at least he thought he did. The past two years he had become a complete stranger to him that Logan had become familiar with from a distance, but now that he was in close proximity to the younger teen, he felt like he was getting to know the old Kendall all over again.

Kendall Knight was not the kid that everyone made him out to be and although deep down Logan always knew this, it wasn't until that weekend that he finally let himself accept it. He was so mad- no scratch that- hurt that Kendall could do something like that to him, that he forced himself to see the 'new' Kendall Knight that everyone had created in their own minds instead of seeing him for who he was. Logan was more than certain that the younger boy didn't know he was hurting Logan. Hell Logan didn't even know why at first, but the pain was too much for him that he just gave up on Kendall altogether and walked away without even a second glance. A decision he had instantly regretted, but was too scared to turn back.

"So apparently our Logan here has earned himself a new nickname."

Logan broke out of his trance as he heard his name slip out of the mouth of his best friend's twin sister's boyfriend's mouth.

"What about me?" Logan asked confused as he looked up to find his three friends starring back at him.

"I was just telling everyone about the new nickname you managed to earn yourself over the weekend," Dak elaborated. "Boning Mitchell!"

"Boning Mitchell?" Camille raised an eyebrow just as confused as Logan was, though James caught on quickly and began laughing.

"Rumor has it our little Logan here was spotted going into MY room, first of all which was off limits! But anyway, turns out he came out about a half hour later and he wasn't alone!"

"No way? You and Jo? I knew you'd hit it off!" Camille squealed as her twin's face reddened while he became suddenly interested in his pudding cup. "How was it?"

"Babe, please! Let me finish," Dak gave her hand a squeeze, "It wasn't Jo, but a well known blond junior who was seen holding him on the dance floor just before that."

Logan's eyes widened as it all clicked in. He shook his head, burying it in his hands as he mumbled 'no' repeatedly under his breath.

"You and Kendall?" Camille asked appalled. "You two didn't- you know- did you?"

"Nothing happened!" Logan exclaimed looking up to show off his frustrated look. "I fell off the speaker. He caught me. I took off up stairs to get some fresh air. He followed and we got into a fight!"

"Are you sure that's how it went?" Dak questioned, "'Cause from what I hear, you were so wasted you didn't remember anything. Not to mention there were more than a few witnesses that said you were walking funny."

"I was drunk!"

"Which would give him the perfect opportunity to- you know-' Dak made a gesture with his hands to accentuate his meaning.

"Are you saying that people think Kendall raped him or something?" James whispered with disgust.

"I never said it wasn't consensual," Dak shrugged, "After all, Logan did say he had pretty eyes."

"I what?"

"That's ridiculous!" James exclaimed slamming his fist onto the lunch table. "Kendall would never do something like that, especially to Logan!"

"How do you know?" Dak continued, "You don't know what happens late at night in that basement bedroom of theirs that I hear they are sharing."

Logan had enough of this, "Fuck you Zevon!" he spat out before getting to his feet.

"Oh c'mon Mitchell! You know I'm only messing with you!" Dak called after the retreated teen. "It's not like I'm the one spreading the rumors!"

Logan growled to himself as he continued walking, not even bothering to look back even as he heard James trying to defend him and Kendall back at their lunch table. He continued on, down the halls, a few flights of stairs and through a few doors, his pace brisk until he found himself standing in the stands of the school's ice rink.

Logan looked around at the freshly smoothed ice and smelled the chill in the air. Hockey season just ended a week ago. The Rink now opened to the public after school hours. He took a seat in the bleachers, starring out at all the championship banners hanging around the rink. He remembered the day back in seventh grade when Kendall first made the team. All seventh graders started out on the junior varsity team, but not Kendall. The blond was so good that the coach got special permission to move him straight onto varsity, making him the youngest player on the high school team in the state. For two and a half years he led the team to victory after victory becoming state champs. After the fight, Kendall quit. The school hadn't won since.

Logan made his way down to the ice stopping only to catch his breath as he got a hold of his emotions. Still frustrated, he growled out in anger, banging on the Plexiglas that separated the players from the audience.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read here," a familiar, yet unexpected voice called out.

**Author Note: **As I mentioned earlier, I have an idea for a new BTR fic. I have the plot all thought up, I just need a few opinions. First of all, which pairings do you all want to see?

and if I included an Mpreg, would anyone have a problem with that? It wouldn't be the whole plot of the fic, just a minor part to add more drama! I love drama! But i know not everyone likes Mpreg. I have only written one before and it was one of my most popular fics so i thought why not have another go!

Hope you liked the chapter! Off to work on Hidden Journal :)


	13. Nothing Even Matters

**Author Note: **Thank you guys so much for your opinions on my new fic. It'll be a while before I post it. I want to finish either this or Hidden Journals before I post a new one. I'm still working out the plot to make sure it's not too cliche, but it will be called **You're Not Alone**. looks like the majority has it, it will be an Mpreg. As for the pairings... it looks like it's going to be a Kogan/Jarlos.

Thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting/ and answering my questions :)

and now the beginning of what you have all been waiting for...

**Chapter 12:** **Nothing Even Matters**

Logan froze looking around. He thought he was alone. Spotting the door that lead to the ice, he pushed it opened, carefully stepping out onto the ice. He made his way over the box where the player sat during the game to find a leather jacket clad, beanie wearing blond sitting comfortably on the bench, his back propped up against the Plexiglas that Logan had been punching only moments ago; their nose buried inside a tattered old copy of Hamlet.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned surprised by his presence.

Kendall looked up for the first time recognizing the voice, "Pissed off?" he said nonchalantly before returning back to his reading.

"What are you doing in here?" Logan questioned taking a seat at the opposite side of the bench.

"Reading."

Logan rolled his eyes at the obvious answer, "I see that, but why?"

"It's an English assignment and I'm having a hard enough time trying to understand friggin' Shakespeare without having idiots disrupt me and stare at me for even holding a book. Not to mention I only have one eye at the moment."

"Oh," Logan stared at his feet guiltily.

Kendall folded the top corner of his page before putting his book down, "I do actually do school work you know."

Logan was silent for a moment. It was freaky how it seemed like Kendall could still read his mind like they used to do when they were younger, "I- um- never said you didn't."

"Why not? Everyone else does."

Logan studied him for a second, trying to read his mind, but it was impossible. He was an enigma, "Why do you let them do that to you?"

"Do what?"

"Let them talk about you like they do. Label you as something you're not."

"How do you know I'm not what they say I am? In fact, wasn't it you who gave me this reputation to begin with?"

"Kendall- I-"

"Save it," Kendall put up his hand to stop Logan as he leaned back against the wall, opening up his book, "I'm done with it. I'm over it. We were both at fault. End of story. Agree?" he asked peering up at Logan.

The older boy gulped loudly nodding his head.

"Besides, everyone thinks we're screwing each other now, anyway. Wouldn't want to disappoint them by making them think we hate each other."

Logan opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But he was speechless. It was a relief when the piercing scream of the school bell rang through the loud speakers that surrounded the school, signaling the end of lunch. He turned to leave, but stopped himself when he realized the younger boy wasn't doing the same, "Aren't you going to class?"

"Is it really necessary?" Kendall answered flatly, not bothering to look up from his page.

"Won't you get a detention?"

"Depends. Will I get caught?"

"You do remember that I gave you a ride here, right?"

"How could I forget?"

"If you get a detention then I'll have to wait around for you to give you a ride home."

"Why don't you stay here and we'll get detention together? That way you won't have to worry about waiting."

"But I've never gotten a detention. My record's clean."

"Who says mine isn't?"

Logan looked at Kendall curiously, but the younger boy still never looked up, "But you-"

"So now we're back to the believing in rumors bit? I thought we moved past that. Especially with your newly acquired identity." He flipped the book over, placing it on his lap in order to not loose his page before looking up at Logan, "I love how they call you Boning Micthell yet they said I was the one who fucked you. Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Logan groaned as he heard the second bell ring signaling the end of passing period. He was late for class. Not to mention it would take him at least five minutes to walk back into the school, another minute or two to get his books from his locker, before finally arriving on the other side of the school for his class. At this point, there was no point in going. Sighing he sat back down and looked up to find Kendall starring at him with what appeared to be a look of amusement. Finding a sudden burst of cockiness, Logan decided to play along, "And what makes you think I'd want to be the one fucking and not receiving?"

Kendall smiled what Logan knew to be a genuine smile, though they were few and rare since he started his teen years, "Oh so that's the way you play, huh? I never pictured you as a bottom."

"So you've pictured me gay then?"

Kendall was caught off guard at the comment. Yes he had pictured the older boy gay, more than a few times, but never dreamed that it would ever be a reality, "No actually I pictured you more like a drag queen. I mean, with those legs of yours, you could totally rock out a mini."

Not expecting such a ridiculous response, Logan burst out laughing, Kendall joining along with him, "So that's how you like them then? Dressed in drag?"

"Hey I just said I pictured you in drag, never said I liked you," Kendall pointed out quickly.

The laughter died down quickly, the only sound being the low hum of the rink lights and the air conditioner kicking on.

"Why don't you play anymore?" Logan changed the subject as he looked out around the fat the ice, remembering a younger; Kendall playing Center, a huge grin on his face as he gained control of the puck, skating faster than the other team, before slapping the puck right into the net just as the buzzard sounded ending the game.

"Who says I don't?"

"Oh, not this game again," Logan groaned. "Seriously, do you have to answer every question with a question?"

The blond smirked, "Why not?"

"Kendall!"

"Ok, fine. I play with the rec center down town."

"The rec center? Why don't you just play for the school?"

Kendall shrugged, "I have my reasons."

Logan nodded. He and Kendall had been talking for almost forty-five minutes now. He didn't want to ruin the moment by forcing an answer out of him.

"Is it the same as playing here? Like do you play other towns?"

Kendall nodded, "Yea it's basically the same. We play other towns, but there's no bus to take us there. There's no fans. No major championships. The top winning team gets a trophy, but that's it. It's not like there's scouts or anyone trying to draft us into the NFL."

"Not even college scouts?"

Kendall shook his head, "The team isn't exactly composed of just teens. In fact the majority of the players are middle aged men pretending to live out their sports fantasies one last time before their knees give out."

Logan noticed the sad look in Kendall's eyes, "Would you want to play in the NFL one day?"

The younger boy took a moment to think about this before shrugging, "I never really thought about the NFL, but college would be nice. Especially a scholarship, you know, to help my mom pay for school. With Dad leaving and not paying any support, it basically dried up all her savings, plus their Katie to think about and now with you-

"There's another mouth to feed and take care of," Logan sighed realizing what he was about to say. "I was thinking about getting a job, you know, to help out around the house. At least pay for what I need."

Kendall shook his head, "Mom would never let you do that. School's you're priority. The summer, maybe? But definitely not in the school year."

Logan nodded. Kendall was right.

It was silent again. Logan sat quietly watching Kendall read out of the corner of his eye. Though he was afraid of the consequences he would surely receive for skipping class, it felt it was well worth it to be able to talk to Kendall again. It was like catching up with an old friend. He had so much he wanted to confide in the other boy, but he knew it was too soon. He didn't want to scare him off, but he didn't want to continue in this silence either. Gathering up the courage, Logan opened his mouth, "So you've been checking me out, huh?"

Kendall looked up in surprise at the comment, "Huh?"

"You were talking about how great my legs would look in a mini. You've had to have been checking me out to notice them," Logan raised his eyebrows.

Kendall laughed at the facial expression, "Logan, hun, everyone's noticed your chicken legs?"

Logan's smirk was wiped clean as he looked down at his tightly bound legs, that all of a sudden seemed even smaller now, "Are they really that small?"

Seeing the realization dawn on Logan's face, Kendall burst out laughing, causing Logan to join into with the contagiousness of the blonde's chuckles, "That's it, I've had enough of the Prince of Denmark," Kendall announced slamming his paperback closed. He stood up and tucked the literature into his back pocket, "You're taking me to get a burger!"

"But Kendall we still have two hours-"

"I'm starving! I missed lunch and I'm guessing you did too."

"But-!"

"You owe me!' Kendall insisted pointing to his yellowish eye. "Now get your shit and let's go!"

**Author Note**: Is that enough Kogan interaction for you? ;) if not, there's more for the next chapter! ;)


	14. Oh Yeah!

**Author Note: **I know, I know! I screwed up the Hockey abbreviation. NHL, not NFL. I told you I wasn't good with sports. Thank you to everyone who pointed it out, but for those of you who were confused, i meant hockey.

Now for some good news. Chapter 16! That is the chapter where you will hear, not Kendall's, but Logan's side of the fight personally. There's a lot more to what happened than what Dak had said and you'll understand why Logan freaked out just a bit more.

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited.** 100 reviews! Whoo hoo! You guys rock! **Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Oh Yeah!**

"So then Carlos was all like, 'Oh My God! You didn't!' So I said, 'Dude you dared me!' and he's all flipping out, 'Well I didn't think you were stupid to actually do it!' and I'm all, 'You triple dog dared me!'"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the crazy stories that Kendall was telling him, though it saddened him that he had missed such adventures with his best friend. They were still at the Burger Palace where Kendall was now on his third burger that he insisted Logan owed him. They sat at a corner booth towards the back of the empty restaurant laughing about old times and filling each other in on what's been going on the past few years that they've missed.

"So what about you, Logie? You and that Diamond kid do anything exciting?"

Logan smiled at the old nickname that fell effortlessly from Kendall's lips, "Not really," he answered honestly. "We hang out but nothing too exciting."

"Oh come on, there's got to be something you've done."

Logan thought for a moment, "Well there was this one time we snuck into the movies."

Kendall stared at him from across the table, a French fry half way to his mouth, "That's it? Who hasn't done that?"

"I don't get out much," Logan blushed.

"Did you hear about the new amusement park opening up this weekend? We should totally check it out. You need some excitement in your life!" Logan looked up at him quickly, a crazy thought running through his mind, though Kendall being Kendall, must of read it, because he hurriedly added, "I'm sure Carlos and James would want to go and Dak can come to with that that brunette chick, what's her name again?"

"Camille."

"Right, her. She's dating Dak right?" Logan nodded. "Some people seem to think you two are dating."

"Me and Camille?" Kendall nodded, "Naw, she's James' sister. They're twins. I would never date my best friend's sister. It's against the code or something."

Kendall laughed, "So you in?"

Logan shrugged. He went to speak but the loud sound of a bell chiming alerted them that they were no longer the only ones in the place. Looking towards the front entrance they saw a few different groups of kids from their school entering.

"Looks like school finally let out," Kendall stated the obvious.

"I'm going to go get another soda, want anything?"

Kendall shook his head, signaling towards his full glass before Logan sauntered up to the front counter, alerting a waitress with his empty glass.

"Hey Logan."

Logan turned around to see a familiar looking girl standing behind him. She was pretty; tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes. A cheerleader if he remembered correctly. What was her name, again?- "Mercedes, hi!" he smiled up at her. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were busy this Friday? Daddy got me VIP tickets the new amusement park that's opening up this weekend. Would you want to go- with me?" she fluttered her eyelashes with a wide grin as she awaited his answer.

Logan looked past her to where Kendall was sitting. The younger boy's back was to him and he was fiddling with his straw, twirling it around his diet coke, "Sorry, Mercedes, but I actually already have plans for this weekend."

"Oh," she said looking down before turning her head into the direction Logan was still starring, "Oh!" she said again this time more, viciously. "So the rumors are true then," she added before walking away, flipping her hair off of her shoulders as her high heeled boots clanked across the tiled floor.

Logan stared after her incredulously shaking his head. Looking down he noticed the waitress must had brought him his drink discretely. Grabbing the glass he made his way back over to Kendall, "So are we going Friday night or Saturday?" he asked.

Kendall smiled wide as he looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up to find Logan starring back at him, "Well Friday night is the grand opening and there's supposed to be fireworks, but we probably wont have much time to ride any rides before it closes. Saturday there's going to be a concert. I think I heard something about McFly playing."

"How about we go Friday to scout it out since there's sure to be a crowd and we can watch the fireworks, then we can go back Saturday for the rides and concert?"

"Perfect," Kendall smiled widely.

"Great. I'll let James know."

"Great," Kendall's smile faltered a bit, but he never let it show, "I'll tell Carlos in the morning."

"Or you can tell him now," a voice said from behind the blond. Logan looked up to find not just Carlos, but James standing side by side, their arms crossed over their chests, "and why you're at it, would you mind mentioning why I had to cover for you in your last three classes, then find my own ride home?"

Carlos huffed has he plopped himself down beside Kendall forcing him to scoot over while James did the same to Logan, forcing them to now be side by side in the middle of the corner booth.

"Sorry, Los," Kendall said, an amused look on his face, "But I see you made it here alright. Better watch it though, Diamond. People seeing you hanging around with this homo and they'll start to think you're fucking him. Just ask Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes at the mention of the rumors.

"I see it hasn't stopped him from hanging out with you," Carlos pointed out. "He hasn't scared you off yet I see," he directed towards Logan.

"It's a pity date, really," Kendall answered quickly, "he's buying a one eyed homo a burger. Charity work is probably a more appropriate description."

"And here I thought you kidnapped him."

"He did!" Logan laughed throwing a fry at Kendall.

"So what were you two talking about that involved us?" James spoke for the first time as he helped himself to Logan's drink.

"We were hoping you two would like to join us for a double date this weekend," Kendall joked.

"Me with Logan and you with pretty boy here?" Carlos pointed to James. "Owe!" he growled as Kendall stomped on his foot.

"Oki, guys seriously," Logan cut in. "We were just discussing checking out the new amusement park this weekend. See the fireworks on Friday then hit up the rides on Saturday. You in?"

"Ooh, No can do on Friday," James cringed. "Got a date with this chic from Waverly but I'm up for Saturday!"

"The same girl that you feeling a little- blue- after the party?" Carlos sent James a knowing look. James responded by kicking him under the table before pulling out his cell phone and typing a quick text and sending it. A few seconds later, Carlos' phone buzzed. He read the message with wide eyes before turning to back to Kendall and Logan who were in the midst of discussing their plans. "I just remembered, Saturday works for me too, but I got this thing, on Friday."

"A thing?" Kendall questioned his best friend.

"Yea, you know. That thing I was telling you about," Carlos urged, kicking Kendall under the table.

"Oh right! The thing!" Kendall said finally catching on. "Guess it's just you and me, Logan, but if you just want to wait till Saturday we can-"

"No, that's alright. I'll go Friday too," Logan answered quickly.

Kendall sent him a smile across the table, looking down at his soda to hide the blush that crossed his face. Carlos looked over to James who was nodding his head towards the door.

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm going to get going," the Latino said quickly, standing to his feet. "Give me a ride Diamond?" he asked.

James agreed, jumping to his feet as Carlos disappeared out the door, "See you in school tomorrow?" he stopped to ask Logan. The brunette nodded giving a short wave, not bothering to answer or to even look at him. So James just smiled before taking his leave.

The hazel eyed teen stepped out of the restaurant and took a look around. The Latino was no where in sight. He glanced over at his Jetta, but it was empty. A sudden wave of disappointment rushed over him as he dropped his shoulder. With hands in his pockets, he shuffled his way across the parking lot to his car, assuming that the Latino had found his own way home.

His hand was already on the handle when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, raising his eyebrow as Carlos' name flashed across the screen. He pulled up the text, laughing out loud as the word, 'Tag, you're it!' flashed across the screen. He quickly typed his response, 'Marco?' before abandoning his car and walking around the parking lot. He glanced around, looking for any sign of the Latino when his phone buzzed again, 'Polo', he read. He continued to walk towards the restaurant until he noticed a little alleyway hidden behind a set of dumpsters between the burger joint and a flower shop. His phone buzzed again, 'Getting Warmer', the message teased.

James laughed, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching or following, before slipping in-between the space left between one of the dumpsters and the wall of the flower shop.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice drew out.

He looked to his left to find the Latino standing in the shadows. His back was against the wall of the pizza parlor, one leg bent, his foot flat against the wall. James' breath hitched as he took in his appearance from head to toe. His sunglass were resting on top of his head and the shirt he had been wearing was now tucked into the back pocket of his skinny jeans leaving his torso bared. He was toned and tanned with an intricate tattoo that covered the majority of one of his sides. James licked his lips as his eyes trailed down, following a thin line of course hairs that started at his belly button until it disappeared into a tight pair of black briefs that were visible through the 'V' made from the undone zipper.

Carlos held his cell phone in one hand, a hazy smile on his face as his chocolate eyes read through the text that James had sent earlier, "Be busy on Friday and I'll make it up to you. Wink. Wink. Smiley face."

James let out a breathless, "Damn."

As soon as chocolate met hazel, James was upon him in less than three strides. He pinned him to the wall, Carlos' hands fisting his shirt to pull him flush against him as their lips crashed together. Teeth mixed with teeth, tongue with tongue until the need for air tore them apart. Carlos chuckled as James feverishly attacked his neck, "I thought the rule was no kissing," the Latino gasped at the brunette bit down on his flesh, licking it gently before pulling away just long enough to answer.

"Fuck the rules!"

**Author Note:** I know. I cut it off. I promise there will be at least one full smut scene for both Kogan and Jarlos before the end of the fic if you guys want. So what did you think? Was the Jarlos hottt? My muse was the twitter pic of Carlos showing off his tat! Love that pic! ;)


	15. Stuck

**Author Note: **Not really much to say for an author note other than thank you for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting. This isn't the most exciting chapter, but the drama will start back up again in the next chapter.

**Chapter 14: Stuck**

"Mom we're home!" Kendall called out as he entered the house, followed closely by Logan. They threw their bags onto the floor near the door and entered the kitchen, only for Kendall to turn around and head back out as he spotted his Mother standing there, hands on her hips and her foot tapping the tiled floor.

"Kendall Donald Knight!" she bellowed after her son.

Kendall cringed, but obeyed. Spinning back around with his head ducked, he faced his mother. Logan sent him a sympathetic look before he himself tried to escape only to hear, "Oh, no! Hortense Logan Mitchell, this involves you too," He cringed at the use of his first name. He hated that name.

Jennifer pointed a finger at both boys ushering them further into the kitchen and forcing them to have a seat, "I just received an interesting phone call-"

Kendall gulped. He knew what was coming and it was all his fault, "It was me! I made him do it! He didn't want to, but I-"

"You what?" Mama Knight raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

Truth was, Kendall didn't know what he was thinking. There really wasn't any reason why he wanted to skip the second half of school. Sure he wanted to get away from the idiot kids and their stupid rumors, not to mention he wanted to spend time alone with Logan, but he couldn't let them know the truth. Especially Logan!

"My eye was really hurting and I couldn't concentrate in school. You were right I should of just stayed home."

"But skipping out on school? Sweetie this isn't you. Why didn't you just go to the nurse and have her call me to come pick you up? Not only are you in trouble, but you got Logan in trouble as well."

Kendall could feel the confusion radiating off of Logan at his Mother's words about skipping class, but he maintained his posture and refused to look at the other boy.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. I should of just listened to you this morning and stayed home."

"You had me worried, Sweetie," her voice much calmer now. "I had to rush home from work where I was in the middle of a meeting. I called up Kelly and had interrupted an interview she was in the middle of and the two of us have been going crazy looking for you since neither bothered to answer your phones. We thought something happened to you boys."

"I'm sorry," Kendall said, his gaze at the floor. "Are phones were still off from being in class. It won't happen again."

It was silent for a moment as his mother looked back and forth between the two boys. With a sigh, Jennifer got to the part that Kendall feared most, "You're right, it won't happen again. Since this is a first offence for both of you and you are both 'A' students, I guess I can go easy on you, but just this once."

"You are grounded for a month," a voice called from behind them.

"Katie!"

"Oh look at the time. I got homework to do," the little girl smiled, jumping from her hiding place behind the counter before taking off up the stairs to her room.

"Now where was I?" Mama Knight thought for a moment trying to regain her composure.

"The punishment?" Logan cringed.

"Right. You're both grounded for the rest of the week. That means after school you will both come straight home and do your homework. There will be no video games, no phones and the internet will be used only for school work. Is that clear?"

Logan shook his head in agreement, but Kendall wasn't ready to give in just yet, "Wait, by the rest of the week, do you mean-"

"That includes the weekend, too," she cut him off.

"But Mom!" Kendall groaned, "The new amusement park opens this weekend and-"

"You should of thought of that before you decided to skip, young man!"

"But Mom!"

"C'mon, Kendall," Logan said softly, grabbing a hold of his sleeve lightly, "We'll just wait till next week to check it out."

"But I- the fireworks- and Logie, it's your favorite band-"

"Kendall, it's fine. Let's go do our homework."

Jennifer watched in amazement as the boys exchanged words. After they disappeared down the basement stairs, she whispered out loud, "Katie?" as expected the bright eyed preteen peered out from where she sat at the bottom of the stairs listening in, "Did you see what I saw?"

Katie was silent for once, but managed a small nod.

"Katie, they were talking again! They were actually speaking to one another!"

"I know, Mom," Katie jumped off the stairs and rushed over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist. "My brothers are back!"

"Maybe I could let this one little punishment slide for just this once," Mama Knight shrugged, thinking out loud.

"But Mom, if we give in now they'll walk all over us."

Mama Knight rolled her eyes at her daughters input, but sighed, shrugging her shoulder. Kendall was a good kid. She hated when she had to punish him and now she had to deal with not one, but two teenage boys. "You're right, aren't you?" Katie nodded her head. "What if I let them go Friday night?"

"That would be caving, Mom."

"But they are talking again," Jennifer beamed, happy tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm going to do it. They can serve their punishment until Friday, then have the entire weekend off including the Friday night. I'll tell them it's for good behavior."

"That's no fair! When I started that poker tournament at school you grounded me for a week."

"Katie you were taking money from your teachers!"

"I won it fair and square, Mom! It's not my fault if they suck!"

"Katie!"

"All I'm saying is it's not fair that you're letting them off when I had to endure weeks of punishment and-"

"I'll take you to the mall to buy that new video game you wanted."

"I'll get my coat," she grinned waltzing out the door.

"Wow!" Logan said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, looking stunned. "Grounded? I haven't been grounded since-"

"Since we threw that football through Mr. Bitter's picture window?" Kendall smiled remembering the past, "That was what?"

"Five years ago. We were eleven. You were trying to teach me how to throw a spiral."

"Oh , right," Kendall nodded, "You were about to throw it and I realized your fingers weren't lined up with the laces and I tried to stop you."

"You grabbed my arm just as I let it go and it went right through his living room window!" Logan laughed. "Boy, Mom was pissed."

It went quiet as both boys tried to ignore the subject.

"Look, Logan," Kendall broke the silence looking up across the room at the brunette for the first time. "I'm really sorry about everything today. I didn't mean to get us in trouble."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Logan waved his hand dismissively.

"But it's all my fault. Now we're grounded, cant go to the park this weekend and who the hell knows what's going to happen to us when we get to school tomorrow."

"Kendall, relax. It's fine! Really!" Logan said getting up. Kendall jumped slightly as he felt his bed move, not expecting the other boy to take a seat beside him. "I had fun today. I-um-" Logan started, looking down at his feet, unsure if he really wanted to continue. He took a deep breath and decided to just go for it, "I kind of miss hanging out with you."

Kendall's eyes lit up at his confession as he looked up at Logan, "Really?"

"Yea, Kendall," Logan nodded. "You were my best friend. We used to do everything together. Now it's like-"

"Like we don't even know each other anymore?" Kendall finished for him.

Logan nodded, "Yea, well, I use to think I didn't know you anymore, but the past few days I've realized-"

"That I'm the same old Kendall and not Knight the Bite like everyone says I am."

Logan nodded again, his eyes downcast, "So you think maybe, we can- maybe- at least try- to be friends again?"

Kendall pretended to think it over in his head. Obviously he knew his answer already. It was what he had been wanting for the past two years now, but he didn't want to seem, too eager, "I don't know. Do I really want to be the friend with a guy known as Boning Mitchell?"

Logan groaned as he looked up Kendall who was smiling back at him, "Seriously? You have to bring that up?"

"It was either that or your chicken legs!"

"I do not have Chicken! As least I don't have a flat ass!"

"My ass is not flat!" Kendall said jumping to his feet, trying to spin his torso around to see behind him, "I think I have a nice ass, don't you?" he asked rubbing it.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. Kendall joining in soon after.

For the rest of the night the boys remained in their room together, alone, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor between their beds just chatting it up and reminiscing on old time.

Mama Knight smiled as she crept down the stairs, two plates of food in her hand. Both boys had refused to come up for dinner, claiming that neither of them were hungry, but she knew otherwise. She knew they were just upset over their punishment and avoiding her, but she wasn't about to let her boys starve. No matter how late it was.

But as she reached the bottom of the stairs in the basement room the two boys shared, she couldn't help but brighten the smile she already wore. There on the floor, in the middle of the room were her two boys side by side sound a sleep.

She placed the food on the coffee table in front of the couch just in case one or both would wake up hungry in the middle of the night before tearing Kendall's duvet off his bed and draping it over the two of them.

"Just like old times," she smiled to herself before making her way back up the stairs.

**Author Note:** one more chapter then it's Logan's big confession and his side of the story. Any idea what his big secret could be?


	16. All Over Again

**Author Note: **Who's up for some drama?**  
**So a lot of you have been begging for longer updates, but here's the thing... longer chapters equals a longer wait time for updates and I'd rather be able to post more frequently.

as always... thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: All Over Again**

Logan was on a high the next day as he walked into school. The whole place was buzzing with gossip about seeing him and Kendall together at he burger joint the day before, but Logan didn't care. He and Kendall were friends again and that's all that mattered to him.

"Why are so you so smiley today?" Camille asked as she and James joined him in the hallway.

Logan had just walked in through the doors to find his friends waiting for him as always. He had driven Kendall to school this morning, but they went their separate ways when Carlos appeared dragging Kendall away in 'dire' need to talk to his bestie.

Logan shrugged at her question, "Don't know. It's a beautiful day out I guess. Finally got to take the top down for the first time this year," he said referring to his jeep. "I feel like it's a new beginning for me."

"Awe! Yay Logie!," Camille exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a side hug. "So glad to see you smiling again. Oh, there's Dak, I have to go!" she said kissing him on the cheek before running down the hall, jumping into her boyfriend's awaiting arms.

"He still thinks you're pissed at him for what happened at lunch yesterday," James explained when he noticed Logan's confused look at why Dak didn't just join them like he usually did. "You know, the whole thing about you and Kendall in his bedroom…"

Logan's eyes lit up at the sound of Kendall's name, "Oh, I completely forgot about it to tell you the truth," he replied opening his locker and throwing his satchel inside.

James studied him for a moment, watching as Logan's head turned at the sound of a familiar laugh. Following his eye line, he saw Kendall walking by, Carlos by his side. As they passed, Kendall turned towards Logan, the two exchanging hidden smiles, before Logan turned back to his locker. James felt his cheeks heat up a bit as the Latino sent him a sultry wink.

"I get it," James exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

"Get what?"

"This new happy-go-lucky attitude change you have all of a sudden. It's because of Kendall isn't it?"

"Shhh!" Logan hushed him looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "Do you have to be so loud?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" James smirked proud of himself. "What exactly happened between the two of you when you got home?"

Logan slammed his locker shut and leaned against it, "We got grounded for skipping school."

"And you're happy about that?"

"No, not about that part because we can't go to the amusement park this weekend, but afterward, we got sent to our room and we just talked."

"Talked?"

"Yea, it was like old times again," Logan tried to explained. "It was nice."

"It was nice?" James mimicked, "Awe, Logie has a little man crush on Knight doesn't he?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed quickly, "Dude, we were best friends since we were in diapers! I just missed him, I guess. We used to do everything together."

James' face turned serious, "Look I'm glad you two are talking again, that's just wonderful, but don't forget about me, alright? I'm your best friend now! He was replaced! By me!" he declared.

Logan laughed, "You're not jealous are you?"

"No!" snapped James, "It's not that I don't mind sharing, but he can't be hogging you all the time. If I have to draw up some custody papers, I will!"

"Look around James," Logan pointed out laughing, "He's not hogging me now, is he?"

Kendall groaned as he walked into the cafeteria, Carlos at his side babbling about some new corn dog vendor he found on the internet while he was supposed to be writing a paper for history and apparently got caught in the process of printing out directions.

"So I was like Mr. Stetson! It's one of the greatest foods of all times. And he still gave me a detention! Are you even listening to me? Kendall?"

Kendall found himself distracted as he stood in the doorway. As usual, a lot of eyes turned to him, gossiping about anything and everything they could. None of it was true of course. Last month one of the rumors was that he had gotten Carlos pregnant. Seriously? That's fucking impossible people!

Today was different though. Not everyone was looking at him. Half the cafeteria had their eyes on Logan today, while the other half cautiously split their time, looking from Logan to Kendall, while whispering in between. Did they really think Kendall wouldn't notice?

The latest rumor was that some teacher had caught Kendall and Logan screwing each other in the janitor's closet yesterday and the principal made them leave school early and that the only reason they didn't get suspended was because Logan's parents had died and that the principal took pity on him.

Bull shit!

"Hey, there's Logan and James," Carlos said waving in their direction. Logan waved back shyly, but Kendall didn't return the gesture. Scowling, he grabbed Carlos's arm, and pulled him towards their table in the far back corner. "Hey!" Carlos exclaimed confused, "I thought we were all friends now? Don't you want to sit with Ja- I mean Logan?"

"We can't," Kendall said harshly.

"But?"

"Look around Carlos! Everyone's talking about us!"

"So? You've never cared before!"

"You know I don't care about what they think about me!"

"Then let's go sit with them!"

"I can't!" Kendall groaned, burying his head in his hands, "Can't you see, Los? I've ruined his reputation enough! Logan can't handle this! He shouldn't have too!"

"Well, then you should probably explain all this to him, because here he comes," Carlos whispered quickly.

Kendall looked up just as Logan and James approached. He looked quickly around the cafeteria. As he expected all eyes were on them. Though he didn't want to do it, he knew he had no choice.

It was for Logan.

"What do you want, Mitchell?" he sneered giving the older boy a nasty look.

Logan tensed at the unwelcome greeting, "We um- just wanted to know-" he stuttered.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Kendall urged, nastily.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us?" Logan said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Look Mitchell! Just because we live together, doesn't mean we're friends!" he sneered before picking up his bag lunch, "C'mon, Los, let's go somewhere we won't be bothered!"

Carlos looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by his harsh words. He stood up and turned towards Logan, mouthing a sorry before Kendall grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him towards the hall.

"Yea, well fuck you too, Knight!" he heard James shout to his retreating back.

Kendall tensed, closing his eyes, refusing to look back. He knew it was wrong, but he would explain everything to Logan later. Logan would understand.

Right?

Wrong!

After school Kendall made his way back to his history classroom where his detention was scheduled to be held. Though the whole school probably wouldn't believe him if he admitted it, it was his first one and he was nervous.

Luckily Logan would be there.

He needed to talk to him. He needed to apologize. He needed to say he was sorry.

"Ah, Mr. Knight," Mr. Stetson greeted him from his desk, a stack of history tests in front of him. "Welcome to detention!"

Kendall nodded, shuffling his way down the rows of desk to his normal seat in the back. He looked around the room, it was empty.

"Hey Mr. S! Where is everyone else?" Kendall called up to the front.

The history teacher picked up a piece of paper, taking a moment to scan over it, "We're just waiting on Mr. Garcia- ah! There he is," Mr. Stetson smiled as Carlos rushed into the classroom, late as usual.

"I'm here!" Carlos exclaimed dramatically.

"I see that," Mr. Stetson nodded, "That's it!" he exclaimed putting the paper down on his desk and returning to his paper.

Kendall sat there for a moment confused. He needed to know. He stood up and went up to the teacher's desk, "I thought Logan Mitchell was supposed to be here, too,' he inquired.

"He was," the history teacher explained, "But he decided to serve his detention with Mr. Rocque instead. Helping him clean out the biology lab I think he said?"

"Oh," Kendall nodded, knowing very well why Logan had done so. It was all his fault.

Mr. Stetson shook his head as he picked up the paper he was grading and showed it to Kendall, "Can I please, just this once mark an 'A' instead of an 'F'?" he asked exasperated.

Kendall shook his head, "We had a deal, remember?"

The teacher shook his head in disappointment, marking a big 'F' at the top, "Really, Kendall. A reputation like yours isn't one that you should hold on to. If I were you, I'd be trying to get rid of it."

Kendall didn't respond. Instead he returned to his seat beside his best friend.

By the time Kendall made it out to the parking lot, Logan's jeep was gone. Kendall threw his bag down in anger before plopping himself down on the grass as he growled out loud.

"Nice going, Kendall. Now how are we supposed to get home?" Carlos huffed, sitting down beside him.

Kendall groaned pulling out his cell phone, about to call his Mom, when a red convertible pulled up in front of them, beeping their horn, "Need a ride, boys?" the history teacher offered.

**Author Note:** I know it seems cruel what Kendall did, but he was trying to protect Logan. He hates the way he is treated by others and doesn't want Logan to have to deal with that. Plus, this was necessary for Logan to finally have a major break down and in the next chapter, you will see a side of him that you haven't seen yet.

Plus, Logan tells James a huge secret! ;) and no one has guessed it yet!


	17. I Know You Know

**Author Note: **I first would like to say that **ImmaHotdog **had the most interesting guess as to what Logan's confession would be. It's not the right answer, but i love the idea of it. i wish i thought of it myself. (just wanted to mention it, b/c u replied as a guest so I couldn't reply back!)

Ok, now we have this freaky storm heading my way. they are calling it 'Frankenstorm' because its a hybrid between a hurricane and a nor'eastern (a very big snow storm) and right now they are saying my area is going to take a direct hit, so I am more than likely going to loose power so don't be surprised if there isn't any updates for a while. I'm going to try to get an update up of Hidden Journals before it hits, but no promises. I did buy a notebook and lots of pens so I'll be able to still write even without my laptop so I'll still be working on these :)

Now that all that is settled, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!

thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting

**Chapter 16: I Know You Know**

"What a fucking dick! One minute he's the old Kendall, then the next he's- argh! Fucking prick!" Logan growled as he paced back and forth around his basement bedroom.

"Whoa! Logan, calm down," James urged jumping up from his spot where he was perched on the edge of Logan's bed, "You think you're mad! I was actually starting to think that asshole was actually cool! I was going to let him take you to the amusement park alone on Friday! What the hell was he planning then? Huh? Was he going to push you off the top of the Ferris wheel?"

Logan stopped pacing and stared at his friend in confusion, "You were going to let him take me?" he questioned anger in his voice, "You make it sound like it was a date!"

James blushed, shrugging, "Well- I- ummm… Carlos put this idea in my head and well he- I mean" he stuttered out, "we thought that Kendall could use a guy like you, you know and I- um…" Logan's jaw dropped and James cringed backing away

"You what?" Logan screeched trying to get it out of him, "You thought I was gay?"

"Logan! You turned down the hottest girl at Waverly! What am I supposed to think!?"

"Not everyone is a man whore like you, Diamond!"

"You've turned down every girl that's even talked to you! Hell, I've never even seen you look at a girl!"

"Well sorry if I don't want to fuck everything with two legs and a chest bigger than a B cup!"

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I was just trying to help! Carlos is the gayest kid in school! They have like this radar where they can spot others, don't they?"

"Like he was able to spot you?" Logan spat back trying to prove his point that the Latino was obviously wrong as he recalled the first time when Carlos and James had met and the Latino asked him about his sexuality.

James turned bright red and swallowed hard, "We're not talking about me! Just admit it, Logan!"

"James, I'm not gay!"

"Then why do you get all flustered when Kendall's around then, huh?" James blurted out, rendering the brunette speechless, "Yea, Logan, I've noticed. I'm your best friend! I've been your best friend for two years now! I've noticed the way you always look at him when you thought no one was looking. I noticed how the tips of your ears turn red when ever his name is mentioned. Even before I found out you two used to be friends, I could tell you had some kind of infatuation with him and lately," he sighed toning his voice down a bit so it sounded almost pleading, "Logan, I noticed how happy you've been since you two started acknowledging each other again. Hell, he even got you to skip school and go out to places. I couldn't even get you to come hang out with me on a weekend because you were always so busy with homework. You use to be so… depressed or something."

"I just lost my parents less than a month ago, what do you expect?"

"Even before that you were miserable. I've never seen you as happy as you are when you are with him."

"I'm just happy to have my best friend back!"

"Yea a best friend who you fucked over because he was gay!"

"That's not what happened!"

"No, but that's what you want everyone else to think, isn't it? I thought about it, ever since Dak told us what happened. I know you're not homophobic, Logan. I know you're better than that and I didn't realize it till this morning, but I get it now! You were jealous!"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Logan spat back.

"Jealous of the other guy that Kendall was with that day! Dude, just admit it! You're in love with Kendall Knight!"

Logan opened his mouth to fight back, but nothing came out. Instead he collapsed onto his bed, his face buried in his hands.

James stayed back and watched his best friend unsure of what to do. He and Logan had never been in a fight. Logan hated confrontations. He avoided it when ever he could, backed down and gave in with out a second thought. Now James knew why. He didn't want to loose another friend and James wasn't about to loose him.

"Logan?" he asked softly inching his way closer. As he approached, he could see his best friend shaking. Was he crying? "Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright," Logan sniffed, wiping his face on his sleeve before looking back up at his best friend. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks from his reddening eyes. "You're right,  
he whispered softly.

"I'm right?" James repeated with a sigh, thinking this was just Logan giving in again, but he was surprised when the brunette continued.

"You're right about everything. You're right about Kendall, about what happened that day. I didn't know what I was doing, I just flipped out on him in front of everyone. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was done and over with."

James sighed not sure what to say. This was the first time Logan had ever opened up and actually talked about Freshmen year on his own. He already knew the whole story since Kendall had told him. Or at least he thought he knew the whole story.

"I never told anyone this, but a few days before we had the fight," Logan continued. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but he had James' full attention, "Kendall and I- we um- we kissed."

James' mouth fell opened. This was definitely not something Kendall had shared with him and Carlos, "You did?" he responded cautiously trying to urge the boy to continue, without scaring him off.

Logan nodded, biting his bottom lip, "There was this school dance coming up and Kendall was talking about asking this person out. He never said who it was, but he was nervous. Neither of us had ever dated anyone before, not to mention kissed and he asked if he could practice- with me," Logan paused for a moment as if his mind was taking him back to his younger self. "Obviously, I agreed to it with out any hesitation. I don't why, but I did and he kissed me. Just a little peck on the lips at first. It was a little weird I guess, but it left my lips feeling all tingly and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine again and we were just kissing."

"And that's when you fell for him?"

Logan nodded, "I didn't know what I was feeling back then. I was like thirteen or fourteen. I barely even knew what gay was and all of sudden all I could think about was kissing my best friend again. We promised each other we would never tell anyone. Which I never did until now."

James gave him a warm smile, "And that's when everything happened."

"It was a few days later, I went to meet him at his hockey practice. My debate team meeting ended early because our advisor got sick, so I was early and took a seat in the bleachers and waited while they showered. Pretty soon, it seemed like everyone had walked out except for him. Finally one of the guys on the team said he was just talking to the Team captain so I thought I'd head in and see if I could help him with his gear."

"And that's when you found him with Beau?"

Logan sighed, bowing his head, "He never saw me. I just took off and ran home. He came to my house afterward looking for me. I was home alone and I just couldn't bring myself to face him. I watched him from my window as he walked back across the street to his house. The next day I tried to avoid him, but I couldn't take it any more. I missed him. So I went to meet him after hockey practice.

"I guess he had a bad practice to begin with so when he saw me, he was already pissed. He wanted to know what the hell my problem was. I was about to tell him when the Team Captain decided to interrupt and guess who that would be."

"Beau," James answered quietly.

"He insisted to talk to Kendall alone and was dragging him away and I just got so mad that it just slipped. It all just happened in a blur. I don't even remember exactly what I said. Something like, 'What do you need another blow job?' or something like that. I just couldn't believe I did it. I knew I messed up and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran," Logan paused as he sniffled before he continued, "The next day, I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't even listen to me. It was all my fault. I ruined everything."

James frowned at his friend as he took a seat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He pulled Logan into him and allowed him to cry into his chest, "It's alright, Logan. You didn't mean it. You were young and he broke your heart. Everyone's first heartbreak is the hardest, but you guys are friends again. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not!" Logan protested, but didn't bother pulling away as he continued to cry. "He hates me, James! I'm in love with him and he hates me! This was all just a sick joke to him. He never wanted to be friends again. He probably knew this whole time how I felt about him and decided to use it against me to get back at me."

"No, Logan, that's not true!" James insisted, "Kendall was just being an asshole today, but I saw how he is with you. He really cares about you and he doesn't hate you. He told me that himself."

"Yea?" Logan asked sarcastically, obviously not believing him, "When?"

"After the party, when we had to carry your drunk ass all the way down those stairs," James nodded towards the doorway. "I saw the way he took care of you, Logan. Trust me, if he hated you, he would of just left you there at the party to swim in your own vomit."

"I wish he did," Logan lied, his tears beginning to recede slightly.

"You know he stayed with you all night. I don't think he got any sleep at all. He was either helping you to the bathroom to throw up or holding you when you were whimpering in your sleep and all this with a black eye that YOU gave him."

Logan chuckled at the memory from not long ago. He faintly remembered a voice in his dream, a soothing voice that told him everything was going to be alright. He thought it was a guardian angel in his dream, but now he realized it must have been Kendall. Since that day every time a nightmare was inching its way into his subconscious, that voice appeared, whispering to him; bringing warmth and comfort.

"So, I don't know about you, but I think we should give him a second chance? What do you say?' James asked cringing as he waited for Logan to refuse, "Maybe he was having a bad day?"

Logan took a deep breath thinking it over, but before he could answer, a car revved up outside in the driveway. Letting the curiosity get the best of him, James jumped to his feet and walked over to the small window.

"He's home," James said simply only to tilt his head as he tried to get a better glimpse of the car he had just gotten out of, "Oh my God! Is that Mr. Stetson?"

**Author Note:** Drama! I love drama! So what did you think of Logan's big confession? Was it interesting enough? and look at James going all CSI on him and figuring it all out. Wonder if Logan will be able to notice James and Carlos.


	18. Music Sounds Better With You

**Author Note: **thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting... now onto the kogan! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 17: Music Sounds Better With You**

Logan jumped to his feet and ran into the bathroom, splashing his face with water, trying to cover up the fact that he had been crying only moments earlier. Turning off the faucet, he grabbed a towel, patting his face dry before walking out, just in time as Kendall and Carlos appeared in the doorway.

Logan took a deep breath, glancing over at James who gave him an encouraging smile. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to find the courage he needed for what he was about to do.

It was now or never.

"Hey," Carlos smiled brightly as he bounced down the stairs in front of his best friend. "How's it going buddies?"

"Out!" Logan barked, his eyes on Carlos before turning to his best friend, "You too, James. Kendall and I have some things to discuss."

"Are you sure, man?" James asked, "I can stay, for moral supp-"

"Out!" he demanded, causing Carlos to jump before turning around and scampering back up the stairs, James right behind him.

"C'mon, Carlos, I'll give you a lift home," he heard James say as the two disappeared out the door, shutting it behind them.

"Impressive," Kendall spoke up for the first time. "I don't think I've ever seen you stand up for yourself like that."

"Shut up, Kendall!" Logan growled, before pointing to the bed, "Sit down!"

"What do I look like? A dog?"

"Kendall!"

"Alright," Kendall threw his hands in the air as if surrendering as he took a seat, "Do you want to just start yelling or are you going to give me a chance to explain about what happened at lunch?"

"You know why I'm pissed," Logan acknowledged, "that's a good start. Go on. Let's hear it." Logan stood back, hands crossed over his chest as he waited.

Kendall sighed shaking his head, "Logan, I'm sorry," he said his voice gentle, the previous sarcastic tone now gone. "Everyone was talking about us and starting shit and I don't want you to go through what I go through. It's better if people just think we hate each other."

"Kendall, I don't care what people think about me! I want to be your friend again! And I thought you did too."

"I do want to be your friend, Logan! I've missed you. I like being around you. I can be me around you!"

"What's so wrong with being you around other people? Is your reputation that important to you?"

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked jumping to his feet, now furious, "I hate my fucking reputation! Do you think I enjoy being known as the gay punk?"

"It's not like you're doing anything to change that!"

"I've spent the second half of freshmen year trying to change that! People only see what they want to see!"

"Like you driving around with Mr. Stetson in his car?"

"He was giving us a ride home since you left me at school! And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you really that blind, Kendall? Everyone thinks you're sleeping with him!"

"What? Mr. Stetson?"

"Everyone knows he's gay. He gives you detentions like every day, but today is probably the first day anyone's actually seen you in detention. He writes 'F's on your paper, yet I know you're getting straight 'A's! You're a total ass to him, but everyone knows you're his favorite student!"

"So you believe the rumor too, then?"

"Of course I don't, Kendall. I know you better than that. I'm just trying to point out why people are making these rumors up and how you just seem to add fuel to the fire."

Kendall went to fight back, but fought against the urge. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking, "Look, Logan, Mr. Stetson, he says I remind him of what he was like when he was in high school. He knows none of the rumors are true. After everything that happened freshmen year, I started talking to him. Having counseling sessions with him. He's the one person, other than Carlos, that I could talk too. I didn't want anyone to know about the sessions, so we covered it up by telling people I was in detention."

Logan's hardened face softened as he listened, "Counseling?"

"I needed someone to talk to. I just lost my best friend and the whole school was on my case about- yea," He couldn't bring himself to say it, "It was before I met became friends with Carlos. He was the first person to actually talk to me after everything. He used to be picked on too, just because he was the gay kid. So, I toughened up and started standing up for the both of us and now we have respect."

"It's not respect, Kendall. It's fear."

"I don't care what it is or what they think of me. I didn't want to see that happening to Carlos. I mean, yeah he really is a man whore, but other than that, he's the sweetest most honest person I know and he's so much fun. Now that people are passed the whole gay thing, people love him."

"If you let people see the real you, they are going to love you too."

"It's too late for me," Kendall sighed. "But it's not too late for you. I don't want you to go through what we went through. What I still go through."

Logan sighed, realizing Kendall's true intentions, "Kendall, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but you don't have to protect me. I don't care what other people think. it's just high school. In another year, we're going to be out of here and in college. We probably wont ever see the majority of these people ever again. I don't want you to be a part of the majority. I just want to be with you- as your friend," he quickly added noticing his own mistake.

Kendall nodded, "You would go through all that ridicule, that teasing, the looks, the stares, the rumors, just to be with me- I mean be friends with me?"

"Do you have any idea what it's been like these last two years with out you? Every time something has happened to me, you were the first person I wanted to run to. When I won the statewide spelling bee, you were the one I wanted to celebrate with. When I got my driver's license, you were the first person I wanted to take for a ride. When I won the election for student council treasurer, you were the first person I wanted to tell. After everything that happened that day, you were always the first person on my mind."

Kendall couldn't help but smile at Logan's confession. He blushed slightly, his eyes downcast as his own started pouring out, "I was at the spelling bee, you know. It took all I had not to cheer you on and the same with your debates. I never missed one and your math competitions and the science fairs and I even voted for you when you ran for student council last year."

"I went to the hockey games during freshmen year until you quit. Every year I went to the first few games, hoping that you would magically appear back on the ice, but you never did," Logan admitted sadly. He paused for a moment, his eyes starring past the blond at a framed photo that sat on Logan's bedside table, "When my parents-" he choked back a sob as their smiling faces stared back at him, "You were the person I wanted to talk to. To comfort me."

Kendall felt his own eyes starting to tear up as he rushed over to the smaller boy and wrapped him in his arms. He held the smaller boy to his chest as he let the waterworks flow, "When Mom told me about the accident, I actually started running for the front door. I wanted to be there for you, but before I could get it opened, I saw Kelly pull up and run into the house and I knew you didn't need me. And at the funeral, I wanted to sit beside you and tell you everything was going to be alright, but you wouldn't even look at me. And though Katie was the one who suggested it to Mom, I put the idea in Katie's head that you should come live with us. I know I was an ass to you and you probably still think I am, but I didn't want you to think I was being nice out of sympathy. You were getting enough of that from everyone else and I could see how much you hated it."

Logan sniffed nodding his head, "You were an ass," he admitted, "But you're right. I couldn't stand how everyone was treating me. They just made me think of everything even more. I just wanted everything to be normal again."

"Ay least now you don't have to worry about the sympathy stares anymore. They're going to be too busy taking bets on which closet we're going to be caught fucking in next," Kendall teased trying to lighten the mood.

Logan laughed, wiping away his tears as he pulled away from the blond in order to look at him, "Does that mean you're going to stop acting like a prick and be my friend again?"

Kendall pretended to think about it for a moment, smiling as the younger boy hit him in annoyance, "Alright. I'll be your friend again on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You and James needs to sit with us tomorrow at lunch."

"Me and James?" the brunette teased. "You don't have a thing for my best friend do you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kendall laughed shaking his head, "No, but I'm pretty sure my best friend has a crush on your best friend. So what do you say? Sit with me?"

Logan smile back, nodding his head excitedly, "It's a date!"

"Do you want to come in?" Carlos asked as the Jetta pulled up in front of his house.

James sighed resting his head back against the head rest before turning it just enough to look at the latino, "Carlos, I'm not having sex with you."

The latino smirked as he shook his head no, "Relax. My dad's home. I wouldn't do anything with him in the house. I just thought we could hang out. Watch a movie or something?"

James sat up and glanced out the window at the Garcia home. It was a small single floor ranch home. He had driven Carlos home on a few occasions now, but he had yet to be inside. From here it looked cozy though a bit small. James wasn't as rich as Dak, but he was well off thanks to his mother's cosmetic company. They lived in an old Victorian that his mother had renovated to give it a more modern feel. Looking at Carlos' house, it looked like about three of them could fit inside his own home.

"I know it's not a big as yours or Dak's house, but it's all we need. It's just me and Papi."

"What about your mom?"

Carlos shrugged, "She died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was too young to remember her anyway," Carlos gave him a smile, "So, do you want to?" he asked softly afraid that the boy would say no.

To his surprise, James removed his seatbelt before turning the ignition off and throwing his keys in his pocket. Carlos watched him as he reached for the handle, opening it only to stop as he noticed the latino still inside, "Something wrong?" James questioned.

Carlos shook his head with a smile quickly jumping out of the Jetta himself waiting for James to come around the car before taking his hand and dragging him up the walkway. James had just enough time to aim his key remote at his car and hitting the lock button before being dragged into the house.

"Papi! I'm home!" the latino chirped as the door slammed shut behind James, "I brought a friend!"

There was a sudden loud crash that came from the room on James' right before a boisterous man in a police uniform came walking through the doorway, "It's about time you boys decided to hang out at home. I haven't seen Kendall since that poor boy-," he was saying until his eyes fell on James. His smile faltered for a moment as he looked the tall teen over before returning with a warm glow. "You're not Kendall," he pointed out holding his hand out for James to shake, "Officer Garcia, but if I like you, I might let you call me Papi."

James smiled shaking the officer's hand cringing slightly as he felt the older man's hand constrict around his own before letting it go, "James. James Diamond," the brunette smiled back trying to hide his nervousness. "Sir," he quickly added receiving an even bigger smile in return.

"Hey, I like you already," Officer Garcia patted him on the back before leading him into the room he had come out from, Carlos following behind with a large smile of his own. He led the boys into the kitchen where by the looks of the mess, he must have been in the midst of making dinner. "Are you new around here?"

"No, sir. I've lived here most of my life. I used to go to Waverly until two years ago."

"Two years ago? Then why haven't I seen you until now?" the officer raised an eyebrow as he picked a pan up off the floor and rinsed it off in the sink. "The only person my son ever brings around is eyebrows."

Carlos chuckled at James' confused look, "He means Kendall."

James nodded, "Oh, I um. I'm actually Logan's best friend. He's the kid who's parents were killed in that bad accident and he moved in with Kendall so I never really talked to Carlos until then," James tried to explain not really sure how the two of them had become friends or if they really would consider each other friends. The few conversations they ever had with each other lead to one or both of them with their pants around their ankles.

"Well it's nice to see my son is making new friends," the officer nodded his head as he walked around the kitchen gathering the ingredients he needed for what ever concoction he was whipping up for dinner. "Are you gay too?"

James' face fell as he could feel the tips of his ears heating up. He opened his mouth to respond, but Carlos jumped in before he answer, "No, Papi. James is straight."

"Oh, that's a shame," the Officer's smile dropped, "You seem like a good kid. Are you staying for dinner?"

Carlos looked to James with hopeful eyes, "If you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind. We're having Carlos' favorites. Tacos and Corndogs," Officer Garcia chuckled at the combinations. "Why don't you two run off and have fun and I'll call you when it's ready."

Before James could think, Carlos' hand was in his again, dragging the boy through a doorway, down a hall and into his room, closing the door behind him. James looked around at the small bedroom taking it all in. The walls were purple plastered with posters of hockey players and music bands. His bed was neatly made with layers of clothing scattered over the black duvet. There was a desk off to one side and a tall dresser that held a decent size flat screen televisions connected to a PS3. All in all, it was totally Carlos.

"Your dad seems pretty cool," James was the first to speak as the latino rushed around trying to gather up all his clothes before tossing them into the closet.

"He's the best," Carlos agreed as he straightened out his mess of hockey magazines that littered his desk. "He's my best friend, other than Kendall."

James walked around the room admiring a shelve full of trophies, "You play hockey?" he asked trying to recall who was on the school team. Logan had dragged him to a few games before but he couldn't recall who was and who wasn't on the team. Now he knew why Logan dragged him there. Kendall used to play, but that was about as far as his hockey knowledge went.

"Yea," Carlos beamed, obviously proud of his accomplishments. "Me and Kendall play on the team at the recreation center."

"You don't play on the school team?"

The latino frowned at the question, "I played pee wee when I was little but I never bothered to try out for the school team."

"Why not? By the looks of it you were pretty good," James gestured towards the awards.

Carlos shrugged, "I doubt they would want a gay kid on the team. Just look what happened to Kendall."

"I thought Kendall quit."

Carlos opened his mouth like he was going to say something but seemed to think otherwise, "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked pulling James over to his small DVD collection.

James pretended to glance at the movies, but out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Carlos. The smaller boy didn't seem like his normal bubbly self. He seemed nervous and self conscious as he watched James, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth biting it gently. James couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. He had never seen this side of the latino before.

James didn't know what had come over him, but he found himself grabbing a hold of the smaller boy and turning him towards him. Carlos looked at him in surprise and almost fear of what the brunette was doing as James cupped his face and ran his thump over the latino's plump lips. Carlos closed his eyes at the touch, his breath hot on James' skin as the brunette leaned in and captured the smaller boy's lips with his. Unlike their first and last kiss that was heated and sloppy, this one was slow and affectionate. Before it could turn into anything more, James pulled away, resting his forehead against Carlos' as hazel eyes stared into chocolate.

"You pick the movie," James whispered before pecking Carlos' lips one last time and releasing him. The latino nodded grabbing a hold of the first DVD he saw and placed it into the player while James crawled onto his bed, his back propped up against the headboard. Carlos looked at him for a moment in bewilderment before crawling in next to him, snuggling into his side as James' arm wrapped around his shoulder.

**Author Note:** So Logan and Kendall are finally friends again! Now it's time to work towards the Kogan!also, Please check out my new **Kenlos**/**Jagan** fic **The ****Clique**. now up! :)


	19. Paralyzed

**Author Note: **sorry it took so long. I was sick then i got total writer's block for this fic since most of the conflict disappeared and now i have to invent some more drama, but i got something out for you. It's most Jarlos, but it's something... right?

Also, someone pointed out that the chapters numbers don't match the amount of chs. This is because i added in the bonus Jarlos chapter. It wasn't meant to be a real chapter because I wasn't planning on making their story part of the whole fic, but turns out... i love the Jarlos and cant resist so i hope it doesnt confuse anyone.

As always, thank you guys so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting and most importantly for your patience. I promise it will not take this long again. I try to rotate between each fic to keep them equally updated.  
Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Paralyzed**

James groaned as he was awoken to the sound of a cell phone ringing. Instinctively he reached behind him to the headboard where he kept his phone when he slept, but all he felt was a wall. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by purple walls and Hockey posters. It wasn't until he noticed the slumbering latino beside him that he remembered where he was.

He laid there for a moment or two watching the slow rise and fall of the slumbering teen. James didn't know why, but there was something about the boy that kept drawing him in. At first he thought it was the sexual tension and overwhelming lust that seemed to linger around Carlos, but after seeing a whole new side to him the night before, he was beginning to fear that it was turning into something more.

By the time the phone stopped ringing the smaller boy finally started to stir. Not wanting him to see that he was watching him, James closed his eyes feigning sleep. With squinted eyes he watched as Carlos sat up yawning, adoring the way his shirt rode up when he stretched his arms giving James just a peek of that intricate tattoo carved into the latino's side.

Carlos scratched his head, his usual perfect raven locks now a jungle of bed head, as his chocolate eyes fell upon the brunette. He suddenly found himself wide awake and giddy. He laid back down, his face inches from the hazel eyed teen before running his fingers up and down James' side.

The brunette tried to continue his charades but the motion of the younger boy forced a smile onto his face; the tickling caused him to giggle until he was squirming around like a little kid. When the assault seized, James opened his eyes finding himself face to face with the latino.

"Morning gorgeous," Carlos beamed.

"Morning," James replied. His lips curled into a smile he couldn't hide. "Your phone was ringing."

Carlos shrugged, "It was probably Kendall calling to tell me he's on his way."

"Then you better hurry up and call him back because I'm taking you to school today."

Carlos didn't think it was possible, but his smile grew even wider than before as he sat up quickly grabbing his phone off the night stand beside him. He was about to press 'call' when he glanced down at the brunette. James was staring at him, propping himself up on an elbow and Carlos couldn't help but lean down and give him a small peck to the lips.

James was taking back by the latino's sudden actions, biting his lip as he tried not to smile. He wasn't use to something like this. Sure he had slept with plenty of girls before, but he was always sure to leave as soon as they fell asleep. He hadn't even slept with Carlos last night yet he was experiencing this morning after glow that he saw only in romantic movies he watched and that fear struck him once again.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," he whispered to the latino before sneaking out leaving Carlos to his phone call.

James crept down the hall to the one bathroom in the house that he knew of and hurrying inside. As soon as the door was shut, his back was against it as his chest heaved up and down with anxiety. What the fuck was the latino doing to him. This wasn't James Diamond. James Diamond was a ladies man who could have any girl he wanted, yet he was wasting his time fooling around with some dude? What the fuck was he thinking?

James closed his eyes trying to clear his head. He wasn't gay. He was just… horny. It was his hormones making him see ambiguously. It's not like he was letting the latino take on the masculine role. No, he was in control here. He could end this. He needed to end this.

He sighed, giving himself a little pep talk into the mirror before doing his business. When he was secure again, he strutted out ready to tell the latino that this, what ever it is, was done with. He could no longer mess around with James Diamond. James Diamond was straight and that was the way it was going to be.

"Carlos!" he announced his presence as he burst through the door.

The latino turned around from where he stood in front of his closet, wearing nothing but little pink boxer briefs.

James gulped, licking his lips as his eyes gazed from head to toe, "I- um- I-" he stuttered before he couldn't take it anymore, "Is your dad home?"

Carlos looked at him curiously before shaking his head, "No, he has the morning shift. Why?"

James' hazel eyes turned black. In five steps he was across the room, his shirt discarded as he grabbed a hold of the latino's shoulders and threw him onto the bed before crawling on top of him, "I was hoping you would say that."

...

Logan awoke suddenly from something soft hitting his head repeatedly. He groaned swatting it away, but to no avail. Pushing himself up off his stomach, he sat up to find his blond roommate standing over him fully dressed with pillow in hand.

"Do you own an alarm clock?" the blond asked. "You're going to be late for school."

Logan's eyes widened as he jumped out of bed, the blond laughing before grabbing his back pack and disappearing up the stairs. Logan rushed around the room getting dressed, tooth brush in hand as he hurried. Ten minutes later and he was finally ready. He took the stairs two at time nearly running into Kendall at the top.

"Whoa! Slow down Logie," the blond grabbed a hold of his shoulders to steady the brunette who was teetering on the edge of the top step. "We still have time."

"You waited for me?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yea. It's kind of pointless to take two cars to go to the same place, don't you think?"

"But aren't you going to be late too? You still need to pick up Carlos."

Kendall chuckled, "Funny thing really. He just called and said he didn't need one."

"Oh?"

"Apparently a certain hazel eyed brunette spent the night at his place and is giving him a ride."

Logan's eyes widened at the news, "You mean James? My James?"

"I guess Carlitos isn't the only one with a crush," Kendall wiggled his eyebrows before tossing the brunette a pop tart and ushering him towards the door, "I'm driving by the way. Don't need another repeat of yesterday."

"Wait," Logan paused before getting into the muscle car, "Are you insinuating that there's something going on between James and Carlos?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"This is James we're talking about. He's been with all three Jennifers!"

"You're point?"

"At the same time!"

"And they call me the school slut," Kendall joked getting into the car and waiting for Logan to do the same. The brunette stood there for a second dumbfounded before climbing in. Before the door was shut, Kendall was pulling out of the driveway.

"But he's straight!"

"Are you still on about this?"

"What makes you think he's gay anyway. I mean, Carlos stays at your place all the time doesn't he?"

"Yea and we're both gay."

"Alright, bad example, but it's not like you guys have done anything."

"True, but Carlos is a man whore, yet no matter how many guys he has been with, I'm the only person he has ever brought home to meet his dad, let alone sleep over. Why do you care so much anyway?" Logan opened his mouth to reply, but his mind drew a blank. "You're not afraid of another one of your best friends turning gay on you, are you?"

"No!" Logan groaned. "I wouldn't have any problem with him being gay. It's just- wait! You don't think that I have a problem with you being gay do you? Because I don't!"

Kendall chuckled, "I know you don't Logie. You just don't like the fact that he's hiding it from you."

"He's not hiding anything."

"What ever you say," Kendall beamed turning into the school parking lot.

...

"James, are you alright?" Carlos asked as he threw his bag into the backseat of the Jetta before setting himself down into the passenger seat.

James was already in the car, his arms hanging lazily over the steering wheel as he stared at the little yellow house. He silently cursed himself, biting hard on his already swollen lower lip. He was supposed to end this, fling, or what ever you call it. It was never supposed to go this far.

Sure he let the latino suck him off in Logan's basement after the party, but he was begging for it and James really needed some release. That time in the car during gym class where they practically dry humped each other was just an excuse for James to skip gym. It was a pointless class anyway. Then the time in the alley way where he sucked off the latino only to get him to be 'busy' Friday night in order to get Logan and Kendall alone. Sure he had kissed him after telling the latino that kissing was off limits during their first little escapade, but it's not like it meant anything. He had kissed lot of people. Why should he be any different?

Then came last night. Not only did he kiss the latino and cuddle with him during the movie without expecting anything in return, he actually stayed the entire night and woke up beside him. And when it came time to ending it all, one look from the smaller boy and he had him pinned to the mattress below him. It wasn't rushed and needy either like all of his previous encounters. No, this was slow with James paying attention to every little detail. So slow that the two ended up jumping in the shower together in their rush to get to school. This time was definitely different. Hell! It was the best sex James had ever encountered.

"James?" Carlos asked again pulling the brunette away from his thoughts.

"Ah yea?" he asked startled as he blinked a few times until he finally realized he was just sitting in the car.

"We better get going. We're already late."

"Ah yea," James nodded turning over the ignition before throwing the car into gear. "So what's the plan for Friday?" he asked needed a distraction from his own thoughts.

"Are you asking me out?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. The smile on his face brighter than ever.

James laughed nervously shaking his head, "I mean, are we going to go spy on Logan and Kendall to make sure they don't kill each other?"

Carlos shrugged, "Is that your way of asking me out to the new amusement park?"

James rolled his eyes turning on his blinker to turn, "Are you going to help me get them together or not?"

"We already did. They're friends again, now what about us?"

"I mean get them together as in… dating."

**Author note:** again, sorry that this is mostly Jarlos. Right now they are the only pair with a major conflict, but at least they are planning to get Kogan together! I hope this chapter didn't totally suck. The next chapter should be the kogan "date" :) Please tell me what you think


	20. Any Kind of Guy

**Author Note: **Im a horrible updater when it comes to this fic and im sorry for that. Also I know I said that this would be the Kogan 'date' chapter, but I lied. this one is their 'lunch date' instead. the next one will be the amusement park date! So I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks again for reading/reviewing/following/favorting! Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Any Kind of Guy**

Logan stood in the doorway of the cafeteria and took in a breath. This was it. This is where he was going to decide whether the blond was worth it or not. He looked over to the corner to find the table empty. He contemplated for a moment. Should he just go sit there and wait for the blond or should he wait here?

He was about to start heading for the table when a thought crossed his mind. What if he never showed up? Logan would look like an idiot sitting there alone. Not to mention he hadn't seen James all morning. He never showed up to their first two classes they had together, but if he stayed here then he would look even more like an idiot. Maybe he should just go wait at his normal table where Camille and Dak were already sitting. Then again, if Kendall sees him sitting there maybe he'll think that Logan was refusing to sit with him.

Logan just stood there hesitating. He could already feel the stares of the people watching him, waiting for his next confrontation with the green eyed blond.

"Are you waiting to be seated or something?" a familiar voice rang in his ear. Logan rolled his eyes as Kendall stopped beside him looking around, "Didn't realize the school finally classed up and got a maitre d'. We don't have to tip them do we? I used my last dollar bill at the strip club last night."

"Ha ha very funny," Logan smirked shaking his head as Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder and started ushering him towards the corner table, "Luckily for you I called ahead and made a reservation for the same table me and Carlos have been sitting at for the past two years."

Logan could feel every eye on them as the cafeteria turned eerily quiet. The only sound being the whispers as the gossip was already beginning to spread. When they approached the table, Logan automatically began to sit at the side of the table that faced the wall. He wanted his back to the rest of the students so that he wouldn't have to see their stares, but before he could sit, Kendall was dragging him to the other side to sit beside him.

"I like to keep my eye on everyone," he said in a low voice as he plopped down in the seat beside him.

Logan took a look around. Kendall was right, he really could see everyone from here. Especially the table where Camille and Dak were sitting watching him from the across the room. It was a perfect view of Logan's normal seat. The brunette sent his friends a warm smile and a little wave. Camille happily returned the gestured while Dak eyed him suspiciously before giving him a curt nod.

"Turkey on Rye is still your favorite right?"

"Huh?" Logan asked looking over to Kendall who had pulled him out of a sudden thought he was having.

"I made you a Turkey sandwich," he replied handing him over a brown bag filled with food. "Mom was in a hurry this morning and I know you don't like meatloaf, especially the crap they serve here."

"Oh, thanks," Logan beamed unwrapping the sandwich. "It's my favorite."

Kendall smiled into his own sandwich as he took a bite before a smirk crossed his face. He nodded towards the door at the tall brunette and the little latino who were making their way into the cafeteria, "Look who finally decided to show up."

Logan watched as the two went their separate ways. James headed towards the table where his twin and her boyfriend resided while Carlos joined him and Kendall.

"Long night or frisky morning?" the blond smiled as the latino sat down across from them.

"I'm pleading the fifth," Carlos insisted grabbing a hold of Logan's lunch bag and rummaging through until he found a bag or Doritos.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Carlos shrugged opening up the bag of chips with a loud pop, "He's being a dick."

"I thought you liked dick."

"What happened?" Logan piped up as he caught James' eye across the room. Hazel eyes sent him an 'I don't want to talk about it' look before turning back to his sister.

"I don't know. Everything was just perfect until we pulled in to the school parking lot and now he won't even talk to me."

"What's the big deal? You had your fun so just move on."

"Hey," Logan smacked his arm. "That's my best friend you are talking about."

Kendall groaned shaking his head. He could see the protectiveness in his chocolate eyes and didn't want another confrontation. He finally got his friend back and he was determined to keep him, "I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean it like that."

Logan looked at him surprised obviously not expecting such a response.

"What I meant was that Carlos should just move on. You said it yourself, James is not gay so why should he waste his time?"

Logan nodded. It made sense.

They both looked at the latino who remained silent. Both secretly challenging them to prove them wrong. Instead, he changed the subject, "I see you two kissed and made up," he plastered on a fake smile. "Are we all friends again?"

"Yea, I got my best friend back," Logan smiled feeling for the first time that this might actually all work out.

"Whoa, wait! What does that make me?" Carlos teased.

"Awe look at you two fighting over me already," Kendall laughed, receiving a chip to his face courtesy of Carlos.

"On second thought, you can have him," the latino insisted.

"I'm not sure if I still want him," Logan played along.

"Oh, c'mon guys. There's enough of me to go around. You can both share me!"

"I thought you didn't like to share."

"I don't like to share, Los. You two would be the ones sharing me."

"But you still have to share Logan with James."

"It's true," Logan nodded, "I think he's already drawn up custody papers."

"In that case I'll have to find him a distraction. Say… an extremely hot and frisky latino perhaps?"

"Right," Carlos' cheeks flushed slightly as he hurried to change the subject, "So, you guys ready for your big date on Friday?"

"It's not a date!" Logan retorted quickly. "It was supposed to be a group thing until our two best friends bailed on us."

"But it doesn't matter because we can't go anyway. We're grounded."

"And you're really going to let that stop you?"

"Nice of you to join us, Diamond," the blond raised an eyebrow at the brunette who sat down beside the latino, "Carlitos here was beginning to think you were a dick."

"Are you sure he wasn't talking about you?"

"Feisty today, aren't you?" Kendall smirked. "Carlos likes feisty."

"I got to go to pick up my assignments that I missed this morning," Carlos announced jumping to his feet before sauntering towards the door.

"Care to explain how my best friend went from walking on cloud nine to the teen angst queen in the short amount of time since I last talked to him on the phone this morning."

James groaned rubbing his temples before coming clean, "He wants me to take him out Friday… on a date."

"So what's the problem?" Kendall questioned.

"He already has a date with that Waverly chick," Logan answered receiving a confused look from both of his friends, "That was the reason you couldn't come with us, right?"

"Oh right!" James nodded, "Almost forgot about her," he lied.

"So then take him out Saturday night."

"We're going with you guys to the amusement park."

"But we're grounded, so looks like you'll be free!"

"Right," James cursed himself for forgetting about that, "But I promised my Mom that I… would help her with… something."

"Excuses, excuses," Kendall clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Yet you forgot to mention one thing." Both Logan and James gave him a confused look. "The fact that you aren't gay. I mean you're not right? Because Logan keeps insisted you are completely straight yet you seem to disappear a lot with my best friend who is the gayest kid in school and don't think I didn't notice what you two were doing in Logan's bed that night after the party when I was helping pukes-a-lot over here. So why not just admit you're straight instead of wasting your time with all this pointless excuses and stop leading him on?"

James' eyes narrowed at the blond who met his stare daring him to even try to deny everything. Instead, James pounded a fist onto the table before standing up, "I have assignments to collect too," he spat out before hastily making his leave.

"James!" Logan called after him jumping to his feet preparing to rush after his best friend, only to stop when he realized what he was doing. Biting his lip he turned back to Kendall. He didn't approve of the manner that Kendall had handle the situation, but in a way what he had said made perfect sense, "Did you really have to do that to him?" he groaned. Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette stopped him, "I'm not mad at you, but he's upset and I-"

Kendall nodded understanding that Logan was trying to avoid a fight with him, but trying to stick up for his other friend as well, "Just go after him. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

Logan gave him a thank you smile before rushing out of the room in the direction his best friend had stormed off in.

Kendall sat there for a moment finishing his lunch in peace. Leaving his garbage as someone else's problem, he got up and left the cafeteria heading in the direction that the brunettes had disappeared in. Although it was against his nature the least he could do, for Logan's sake, was apologize.

He was just passing the gym when a voice called out his name.

"What's a matter, Knight?" the voice mocked. Kendall looked around for the source, his eyes landing on a senior named Tad also known as the captain of the hockey team, "Just saw all your little band of fags run by not too long ago. Did they not want to have an orgy with you?"

"Excuse me?" he challenged the hockey player who was resting against the door jam of the weight room, his posse gathering close behind him.

"No need to get all hostile, Knight. I was just going to offer my dick for you to suck," the senior licked his lips as he made to unbutton his pants.

Kendall glared at him. He was used to comments like this. Especially from Tad. Him and his homophobic buddies were one of the reasons Kendall had quit the school hockey team. They were also the reason Kendall had a reputation for being a slut; all of them claiming that Kendall had begged them to let him suck them off. Of course it was all a lie.

Luckily another reputation he had was being a bad ass. The reason behind that one being him showing up for school with black eyes, bruises, stitches and even a broke fist once. Everyone automatically assumed it was from being in a fight though in reality it was all simply from playing hockey at the recreation center. Kendall of course never bothered to correct anyone.

Kendall liked being known as the bad ass. It was his only defense against jerks like Tad. He knew Tad was afraid of him. The jock would never taunt him without having at least two of his buddies by his side. When that happened, Kendall would pretend that they were not worth his time and just walk away. He was about to do that now, until tad opened up his big mouth, this time crossing the line.

"O c'mon. I'm sure I'm way better than that little nerdy orphan fuck buddy of yours."

Kendall saw red as he whipped around. His fist was clenched as he pulled it back ready to strike, but before he could, a another hand caught his. He fought for control at first until the person holding his arm spoke, making him drop his arm in defeat.

"They're not worth it, Babe. Let's get to class."

Kendall's eyes were wide as Logan kissed his cheek before threading his fingers into the blonde's pulling him down the hall. He could hear the jocks cat calling behind them, but they were now the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was the brunette who's fingers were locked with his until they rounded a corner, out of the jock's view, and Logan dropped his hand.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You're going to get yourself grounded again and then we'll never get to go to the amusement park," Logan chastised.

"They called you…"

"I know what they said!" Logan cut him off.

Kendall was silent. Logan had heard everything the jocks were saying and yet he still did what he did.

"Are you alright?" the brunette questioned noticing Kendall's dazed look.

Kendall nodded, shaking his head, "Yea- I- um… thanks."

"What are friends for?" Logan beamed shrugging his shoulders.

"But you- did you call me Babe?"

Logan chuckled, "Shocked the hell out of them, didn't it?" he mused.

"And me too."

The brunette shrugged again, "It's not like it's the first time I kissed you," and with that he sauntered down the hall on his way to class.

**Author Note: **There's a little in sight to what Kendall has been dealing with for the past two years, but now he has Logan to help defeat the evil bullies! Please tell me what you think!

And I know I shouldn't but I started another fic. I just can't help myself. this one is a **Jagan**/**Kenlos** with a bit of a James/Logan/Kendall love triangle and it's gotten some great reviews so far, so please check it out!...

**Undercover Prince-** To escape his Uncle's evil plans to kill him, Prince Hortense escapes his country to become a normal college student in Minnesota where he becomes the love interest of two roommates; nerdy musician, James Diamond who is hungry for fame and an ex-soldier, Kendall Knight, who is secretly working undercover to retrieve info about the Prince's true intentions.

What happens when the Prince falls for the musician, who is still in love with the soldier who's mission is to get with Logan even though he's still in love with James?


End file.
